Connections
by Sylverarrow
Summary: It was a particularly aggravating day for Tony Stark when he discovered a certain Hispanic boy in his kitchen. And so it began. No longer one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something I threw together for funnsies!**

 **Set after Leo comes back with Calypso and the Avengers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

 **Tony Stark**

I was having a bad day.

First thing in the morning, I gets a call from Fury about Helicarrier upgrades, so I was stuck doing that instead of working on my ultra-important suits. Then Pepper calls and says she can't make it to lunch. And, when I _finally_ got to work on my suits, I found out Pepper had told Jarvis to lock the door to my suits- behind a password. I was starting to regret telling Jarvis to answer her commands as the AI would mine.

So yeah, I was not pleased. Right now, all I wanted was a nice sandwich or something. It was already four PM, and I had promised Pepper that I would remember to eat. Which wasn't that hard to do since I couldn't work.

So, I dragged my moping self into the kitchen, ready to dine. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Sitting at my kitchen table was a Hispanic, scrawny boy, looking around sixteenish. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He looked bored, tapping his fingers absentmindedly with one hand, holding a half-eaten pizza slice in the other.

When the boy saw me, he dropped his pizza slice in shock. We stared at each other for a few seconds until the boy looked up and said angrily, "Jarvis! I thought you said he was in his workshop!"

"My apologies, Smokin' Hot Sir."

I was even more shocked. Why was Jarvis listening to this kid? And why didn't I think of telling Jarvis to call me that?

Finally, I snapped out of it. "Kid? How did you… what did you… how did you get in here!"

My face must've been pretty good, because the boy smirked. His expression quickly turned sheepish. "I was super hungry one day, and I always wanted to try to hack into this place-"

I cut him off, eyes wide. "You hacked Jarvis!?"

"No." I breathed a sigh of relief.

The boy continued. "I was about to, but then J said I didn't have to and he would serve me freely or something. I've been coming back ever since!" He looked thoughtful. "That's a very poor design, by the way."

I felt myself start to hyperventilate. That wasn't the design. I looked up at the ceiling. "Jarvis! What the hell! You're only supposed to obey me and the people I say too."

"My original design was to follow the orders of all people related to the Starks."

I nearly fell over. I didn't have family left! How could this boy be related to me?

The boy turned a sickly shade of green. He stood and walked around the table, reaching his hands into a tool belt around his waist. The belt appeared to be empty.

"J- Jarvis? How is this kid related to me?" My whole body was shaking, and no matter how much I tried to calm myself, I couldn't be still.

"It seems he is the son of your apparent half-sister, Esperanza Valdez."

Now I was confused. I didn't have a sister. Right?

Meanwhile the kid was freaking out. He was staring at me like I was an alien, slowly backing away from me. Tony heard him swallow hard.

"J?" The kid's voice came out scratchy. "How would you know I'm related to the Stark's?"

"When you first entered the mansion, I felt obligated to find your identity. A blood sample was included in your profile."

"Good to know." The kid grumbled.

This was all too much for me. I stumbled over and plopped into a chair at the table, resting my head on the table.

"You said it." The kid said absent mindedly. The kid went to his seat and stared at his plate.

A few minutes passed of silence. Finally I sat up and smiled. "Well, if Jarvis says I have a sister and nephew, then I have a sister and nephew!"

The kid nodded, staring into space, twirling a wrench—where did he get that? "I was thinking the same thing. But… I don't get it. Mom never said anything about you."

I frowned. "Jarvis, was Esperanza Mom's or Dad's? Were they already married when she was born?"

"She was Mrs. Stark's. And she was indeed already married to Mr. Stark when Ms. Valdez was born. It was said that her pregnancy ended with a miscarriage."

I nodded my head. "There you go then. She probably didn't even know. I sure as heck didn't." I grinned. "This is great! I was having a really crappy day, and now I get two new family members! Best day ever."

When I saw my new nephew wince, I knew something was wrong.

"Sorry… but your day is about to get shitty again."

I cocked my head.

He took a deep breath. "Mom's dead."

The world was spinning again. Before I knew it, I had my head on the table and was crying. Soon, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and I knew it was my nephew. I hugged him back, and soon I could feel tears fall onto me from him. We mourned my dead sister together. When I finally looked over, I saw the boy was kneeling on one leg next to me. My nephew.

"Thanks." I told him. He nodded and smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked him as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

He laughed. He had one of those smiles that said, "WARNING: things may blow up at any time."

I liked him already.

"Oh yeah, never did introduce myself huh?" he grinned wider and bowed dramatically.

"Be honored! You're in the presence of the supersized McShizzle! Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme!"

I laughed. "Hey that sounds familiar." I thought for a second, when it hit me. "Wasn't that on the big screens in Time Square?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that was an accident."

I pumped my fist. "Yes! I have a genius for a nephew!"

We were interrupted by my cell phone. I glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Pepper. "Sorry Leo, gotta take this."

"Heya, Pep!"

"Well, aren't you in a good mood."

"No thanks to you. A password? Really? I'm officially telling Jarvis you're not in my league anymore."

"You won't if you want the password. But that's not why I called."

"Then why did you call?"

"Two things. I wanted to make sure you had eaten."

I glanced at the clock. It was half past five. Oops.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Yeah... about that."

"Tony." She said in her best 'I'm warning you' tone.

"What was the second thing?"

She sighed. "Director Fury called. He wants the Avengers to move into the tower."

It took a few seconds for my brain to understand what she just said. "Absolutely not!"

"Tony! He's the director of SHIELD. We can't just say no."

"Well I just did."

"Well, I didn't."

My eyes widened. "You didn't!" I heard Leo snicker. I looked over at him, confused. He put one hand on his hip and wagged his finger at me sassily. I burst into laughter.

"Tony?"

"Y-Yeah? Yeah I'm fine. But they can't move in."

"Then prepare yourself. They move in tomorrow. Love you." She hung up.

I threw my phone on the table and threw my hands into the air. "Well that's just great!"

"What happened?"

I rubbed my face. "My girlfriend happened."

He wrinkled his nose. "So glad I'm not in your shoes, then."

I laughed. Now that I was talking to him, I could definitely believe Leo was my nephew.

"So, Leo. Where are you living? With your dad?"

He paused before answering. "No. Dad left before I was born."

I stiffened.

"But it's okay. I'm over it. After Mom died, I lived with Aunt Devil until I was put into foster care. After a couple years of that crap, I now live at a camp- school type of thing."

Foster care? "Aunt Devil? Love her huh? Want me to track her down and teach her a lesson?"

He chuckled. "Nah, as long as she stays away from my life, I don't care."

I looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't know about you, Leo. No nephew of mine should've been in the foster system."

He shrugged. "Hey it's in the past, right? I'm happy now, and thanks to J, we found out about each other."

I nodded happily. "And I'm going to be the best Uncle T ever! You should totally move in!"

He looked excited now. "Me! Move in to Avengers tower? Are you serious?!"

I grinned too, now in love with the idea. "Heck yea! If Pepper moves in a bunch of annoying Avengers, I'm so allowed to move in my nephew!"

Leo's eyes popped out of his head. "The Avengers are moving in? That's what the phone call was about?"

I nodded, happy to see Leo so happy. "Is that a yes?"

He grinned at the ceiling, shaking his head. "Jason's gonna be so jealous."


	2. Chapter 2

**After like, an hour of posting this as a one shot, I changed my mind. I'm probably going to update whenever I feel like writing, but I'll try to complete it. I hate it when stories just stop. No offense.**

 **The love! Its killing me!**

 **My chapters are typically 1000 words, because I really don't have the time to write a 10000 word chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything canon.**

 **Pepper**

I was ready for a grumpy Tony. I had been preparing for his mood as soon as I said the Avengers could move in. I just wished he didn't drink himself to death.

Tony was dramatic. I mean, this team, they were all friends. It was not going to be the end of the world if they moved in together, in a building as big as the white house no less.

When I got home, around tenish, I headed straight to Tony's workshop, assuming he had broken down the wall- or something equally dramatic- to get to his suits. To my surprise, the workshop was empty. The door was still locked.

"Jarvis, where's Tony?"

"The living room. Would you like me to have the elevator take you down?"

"Yes, please."

I guess Tony had one of his movie marathons. Well, at least I knew he had eaten. Popcorn.

Turning the corner into the living room, I looked up and froze.

Like usual, Tony was sprawled on the couch sideways, covered in popcorn and tools. But instead of him being alone, a teenage boy was fanned out, partially on top of Tony so that his foot was in Tony's face. He gripped a hammer in his right hand.

"Um… Jarvis? Who's that?"

"That would be a relative of Mr. Stark's."

I frowned. Tony didn't have any relatives. And this boy was so young. My thoughts went to all of Tony's one night stands. My eyes widened. No way… was this… Tony's son?

Feeling myself grow angry, I marched over to Tony and started hitting him with my briefcase.

"You JERK!" I screamed. "Why didn't you _tell_ me about this? Who was she? Was it an accident? It had better been you ass hat!"

My screaming effectively woke up Tony and his son. The teenager looked at her with surprise at first, but then his expression turned understanding and… amused?

"Lemme guess." He said sticking his finger in the air and grinning. "Pepper."

I was shocked. How did this kid know me?

I turned back to Tony, who was rubbing his head and looking at me confused.

"Explain!"

"I was going to say the same thing. There are easier ways to wake me up then screaming and hitting me. And Leo, get off me."

The boy- Leo, shrugged his apology and swung his legs off Tony so that he was sitting up straight. Then he leaned back, started throwing the spilt popcorn in his mouth, and stared at us, like we were a movie.

Tony looked at him amused. Now that they both had amused expressions on their faces, I could definitely see the relation.

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Well?"

Tony turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Pep, I don't know what you want me to explain."

I rolled my eyes. Oh nothing, just the teenage boy right next to you.

Leo seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he said, "Umm, I think she's talking about me."

Now Tony understood. He pointed at Leo. "Pepper, this is Leo."

Leo face palmed. I rubbed my eyes. "I got that part Tony. What I want to know is when you got a son."

Leo's mouth fell open.

Tony looked confused. "Oh." He turned to look at Leo, who was trying not to laugh. "OH!"

Leo lost it. He doubled over in laughter. "Holy Hephaestus. I WISH I thought of that prank!" He sputtered out between giggles.

It was my turn to be confused. Leo _wasn't_ Tony's son?

"Oh Pep! You got it all wrong. Leo isn't my son. He's my nephew!"

Well that was a huge relief.

"Why didn't you mention that before?"

"Excuse me? You were the one… Leo help me out here."

Leo shook his head and grinned playfully. "No, I think you got this covered, Uncle T. Hey J, record this, would you?"

I laughed. "He's as bad as you!"

Tony's eyes glittered. He stood up and grabbed my hands. "I know! Isn't great!"

We all laughed.

Tony went on to explain how Jarvis had found a blood match on Leo's profile, and Esperanza, Tony's half-sister. By the end, I was both surprised and happy. Tony still had family. This was amazing. Maybe this would help with his drinking problem. Leo, Jarvis, and I could take turns being his babysitter.

"It gets better." Leo said, still munching on popcorn. "Uncle Tony's letting me move in!"

I looked at Tony, surprised.

He laughed. "Hey, you get to move my coworkers in, I get to move my nephew in." he paused. "And spoil him to no end." Leo smiled like he approved of this arrangement.

He had a good point. This was a good compromise. I nodded. "This is going to be one crazy week. When do you move in, Leo?"

Leo didn't stop smiling. "I'm getting my stuff tomorrow morning."

Tony cut in. "By then, his room, and everyone else's rooms, should be ready. He'll have a room down the hall from ours. The Avengers will live downstairs."

I was a little surprised Tony had worked all this out already. I was expecting to have to stay up another hour arranging things.

Tony sat down, brushing popcorn off the couch next to him and gesturing for me to sit down so I was in between him and Leo. "I had this idea to paint Cap's room red, white, and blue-"

"Tony!" I cut him off.

"-BUT Leo said to paint his walls white and have blue and red covers with American flags on the walls and lists of veterans and stuff. With Romanoff, he got me to paint the walls cream instead of black. And Clint's tan instead of purple." He shook his head. "You'd think he was your nephew, Pep, his fondness for interior decorating."

I laughed and smiled at Leo. He winked at me and smiled jokingly.

"Speaking of the rooms," Jarvis' voice rang out. "Sir, the bed spreads have been finished."

"Excellent! Send them to the Avenger's floor. Did you redo the elevator button yet?"

"In progress, Sir."

He looked at me and Leo. "I'll be right back." He pecked me on the cheek and left the room toward the elevator.

Leo and I looked at each other for a few seconds before he broke the silence.

"So. Can I call you Aunt Pepper?"

My heart melted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm blown away by all this support. HUGS.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything canon.**

 **Leo**

I was excited. And shocked, but it was a good kind of shocked. Moving in with my newly found billionaire Uncle and his super-human team? Yes, please! Getting to design my own room the size of the camp forge? Awesome! Gaining not only an Uncle, but an Aunt? Sweet!

But I couldn't help but wonder if all my friends at Camp Half-Blood would approve. Apparently, it had taken me six months to rescue Calypso. They were pretty clingy now.

Calypso… Could I really leave her all alone for that long? Uncle T said something about school in the city. We never had been apart for more than a few hours. Yet, I wanted to move into Avengers tower. Really badly.

I had to come up with some compromise.

And I had to pretty quickly, because I was in the taxi taking me to camp right now.

I scanned by brain for a brilliant "Leo" idea. But I was running on empty. Maybe I could ask Festus for advice?

I never got the chance to.

Finally, the cabbie stopped at camp, and I paid him. Hiking up the hill, I racked my brain for excuses of randomly coming up the hill at nine AM. If I was lucky, no one would've noticed I was gone.

No such luck. As soon as I stepped over the border, I heard an ear splitting, "LEO!" and was nearly knocked over by a bear hug. A _Piper_ hug.

"Beauty Queen," I said nervously. "Heyyy." Piper backed off. Her face was red with tears. She didn't look very happy.

She slapped me. Yep, not happy.

"Where have you been?" She asked grumpily. "We thought you'd disappeared again. Calypso's been worried sick."

Now I felt extra bad for leaving. "Yeahh… can you call the gang together? I need to talk to you all."

Now she looked confused. "O- Kay. Sure. But is everything alright?"

"I hope so."

A few minutes later, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Will, Calypso, and myself were all gathered at the canoe lake.

After the war, all of us had gotten really close. If you saw one of us, there was usually at least one other member with them. Reyna was also a member, but she, Frank, and Hazel only came to camp Half-Blood every once and a while to supervise the exchanged campers. Jason and Piper were also missing often, busy building shrines at either camp.

After being tackle hugged by everyone, and kissed by Calypso, everyone stepped back to look at me.

"Well? Leo, you wanted to tell us something?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

I winced. "Yeaaah… So, it goes like this."

"Leo? Is something wrong?" Calypso asked, grabbing my hand. I looked at her gratefully.

"The thing is… I'mmovingoutofcampandintothecity."

Piper wrinkled her nose. "What?"

Everyone was looking at me, confused and concerned now. Calypso hugged my arm.

"Guys… I'm leaving camp."

All Tartarus broke loose.

Water started rising from the lake. Dark clouds formed above. Piper looked murderous, which was a storm within itself. Annabeth looked like she was calculating any way to make me stay, Hazel looked like she wanted to cry, Frank looked like he was about to turn into an iguana. Nico had drawn his sword and was waving it and yelling at me. Will looked like he was about to break into irritated song.

I turned to Calypso. She was smiling sadly, still clutching my arm. I maneuvered myself so that I was hugging her with one arm.

"W. W-w. W." Hazel stuttered. "Why?"

"You just got back." Percy said, glaring. The water was nearly right above me now.

"I know." I said. "It's just, there's this school in the city, and a nice home." I turned to Calypso. "I'm sorry. I just… I need to get away from all this."

I could tell that got to them. Everyone knew how hard demigod life was. Everything turned back to normal.

Jason sighed. "Better keep in touch." We bro hugged.

Piper punched me, then pecked me on the cheek. "Try to not get into too much trouble, Repair Boy."

I looked hurt. "Me? Never."

The other goodbyes were a little less touchy. Nico didn't even hug me. But I could still feel the love. The others left me and Calypso alone.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She smiled at me. "For what?" But she was crying. I pulled her into a hug. "Call every day." Her voice was muffled in my chest.

"Twice, if I can."

She smiled the most beautiful smile in the world and pulled me forward in a kiss.

"Let me guess. That never happened." I said once we pulled apart.

She laughed and started dragging me towards my cabin. "Come on, idiot. I'll help you pack."

After multiple trips to my cabin and Bunker Nine, I was finally packed and ready to go.

The others came to see me off. Pipes actually started crying.

After promising to IM, visit, getting Annabeth's phone number, etc. they finally said goodbye one last time. Calypso kissed me again. I hoped it wouldn't be the last one in a while.

I realized I hadn't said where I was going. Something told me to keep it that way. I'd tell them when I was ready to.

Finally, I went to the bottom of the hill, where Chiron was waiting to send me off. At his insistence, Argus was driving me to the city.

"It's been a pleasure, my boy. Olympus will forever be in your debt."

"Please Chiron, you make it sound like I'm never coming back."

He smiled, the old man looking as tired as ever.

I climbed in the van, telling Argus where to go. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sit still, I brought out a few scraps and started making gods knows what. I felt like I was going to pee myself. It wasn't helping that Argus' eyes were on me. That was so creepy.

When we finally got there, I had made twenty mechanical eyepatches and had started covering Argus' eyes. It was still creepy, but at least he wasn't looking at me.

Argus brought my stuff- all two bags- into the elevator then left me, beginning take off the eyepatches on his neck.

"Morning, Jarvis."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Valdez. Would you like to see your room?"

"Heck, yes! Where's Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper?"

"Mr. Stark is currently having an argument with the Avengers in the kitchen. Ms. Potts is working at Stark Industries."

Ms. Potts. Hmmm. "Hey Jarvis, from now on, when you refer to Aunt Pepper, call her Mrs. Stark instead of Ms. Potts. And record Uncle T's face."

"Very well, Flammin' Hot Sir.

There was a ding, and I found myself in a hallway with two doors. The first door said _Iron Man_. The second door said, _Leo, Bad Boy Supreme._

I grinned and walked in.

My room was HUGE! Since our rooms were on opposite sides of the hall, my room had to be half the floor. My bed- king size- was fireproof and red with flame designs. There were Iron Man posters on the walls.

On my bed, next to a little stuffed Iron Man was a note from Aunt Pepper. When I finally made all the letters sit still, I read.

 _Leo,_

 _As you can see, there's a whole lot of Iron Man in the room. You can redecorate however you want. Sorry I had to leave early this morning, but I should be home for a very chaotic supper. I look forward to having you as a nephew._

 _Aunt Pepper_

I grinned at the note and continued to explore my room. Or should I say rooms. From the main bedroom, there were three other doors.

I opened one of the doors to find a closet, though it was more like a storage space. My clothes would barely take up half of the wall.

The second door opened to, not surprisingly, a bathroom. Sink, toilet, shower, and bathtub. I already preferred it to camp.

So what was the third door?

I opened the door and my mouth dropped open. Inside was a workshop. It was three times the size of the bedroom, with tools covering every inch of one of the walls. On the opposite side of the room, there was a desk, with a laptop, tablet, cell phone, and _spiny chair_. _Yes_!

I made my way over to the devices, excited. Lately, I had been working on making devices monster-proof. But, seeing as there wasn't any technology at camp, and Annabeth just wouldn't let me use her phone, there wasn't any way to test it.

I had just sat down when the laptop turned on and a recording of Uncle T popped up. "Leo! Welcome to your wonderful workshop! I couldn't believe it when you told me you didn't have a cell. Every teenager should have a cell! So, here you go. Try not to break it." With that, the screen closed, revealing a wallpaper of Iron Man in a fire power pose.

I took the anti-monsters drive out of my tool belt and plugged it into the laptop. There was only one way to test this. "J, bring up the kitchen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leo or the Avengers.**

 **Clint**

At Twelve PM, Natasha and I walked through the doors of Avengers Tower. Which was not our idea, by the way. We were not happy.

Assassinations? Sure! Bombs? You got it! The world is in danger? Count me in!

But moving in with Tony Stark? Kill me now.

Natasha and I had argued with Director Fury for two hours straight, but, as usual, Fury was stubborn.

So there we were, heading up the elevator, listening to Jarvis babble on about our floor, personal rooms, so on, and so forth.

I could only imagine what Tony had done to our rooms.

Jarvis guided us towards the kitchen, where Steve, Tony, Thor, and Bruce were all sitting. And staring at each other.

There was evidence of… a lot. All the cupboards were thrown open. A burnt toaster sat in the corner. There were burn marks on the walls. The trash can was knocked over, and all types of nasty stuff littered the floor.

Tasha crossed her arms. "How long have you guys been here?"

Steve didn't take his eyes off Tony. "Fifteen minutes."

Typical.

Finally Steve sighed and gestured at us to sit. "Look, I'm pretty sure none of us want to be here. But until the Director is satisfied, we're stuck together. So let's make the best of it." He stood up and looked us all in the eyes. "Thor, get someone to help you with the toaster. And no lightning inside. Stark, would you please keep your suits in the workshop? Bruce, just ignore everything Tony says." He turned to me and Tasha. "And you two. No lone wolf. We're a team. We eat as a team. We talk as a team. We save the world as a team."

We were all quiet again. Then Tony looked up, determination on his face. Uh oh.

"Look Gramps. You might be the leader of the team. But this is _my_ building. _I'll_ make the rules."

Steve shook his head. "If this is going to be the team's home we can't have chaos. And you are chaos."

"My home, my rules."

"This is our home too!"

"Really? Well we're going to have to change that, huh?!"

Blah, blah, blah. Oh yeah, great idea Fury.

While they argued, I heard the elevator slide by. Strange. From what Fury said, the top floors were all personal areas for Tony. And the Avengers now, I guess.

I met Tasha's eyes, and knew she was thinking the same thing. We were about to get up to check it out when Bruce whispered, "You guys want to leave and make it worse?"

Natasha sighed and settled back down. Great. Now we had to listen to Steve and Tony argue for forever.

Three years later, Natasha sighed and slammed the table with her hands. "ENOUGH!" We all looked at her. "This is obviously not working. Tony why don't you take us to our rooms. We'll talk about this more after we all calm down a bit."

We all nodded, Thor muttering something about insufficient mortals.

All of us stood up, but the moment we did a screeching sound came, like a malfunctioning microphone.

The lights started flickering. Then went completely out. Tasha and I drew our weapons. We all stood with our backs to the table.

Then there was a sound of… whirring?

I turned and shot toward the sound. The ignited explosive arrow lit up the kitchen. I found I had shot… the fridge?

Yes, it was the fridge, but it had little legs and long ape like arms with claws on the end. Thankfully, it had no face.

"What. The. Heck. Tony?" Steve said studying the muntanized machinery.

"Not mine." Tony said, staring agape.

The fridge started shuddering and exploded. Food went everywhere, and the lights flickered back on. The screeching came again. This time, the sink exploded. The doors slammed shut and locked.

"You are mine now." An extremely obvious fake voice said, followed by a very bad maniacal laugh.

Tony relaxed completely. "Leo?"

"Who is this Leo?" Thor asked, soaking wet from the sink.

"Aww. You ruin all my fun." The voice came again, only this time, very kidish.

"Leo! It is you. I thought we were under attack." Tony said looking relieved.

"By the refrigerator?"

"It's been weirder."

Natasha looked like she was about to attack Tony. "Stark! What's going on?!"

He turned to us and laughed. "But your weapons away. It's just my nephew."

We all stared at him like he was from outer space.

Bruce was the one to break the silence this time. "Since when did you have a nephew? Or a sibling for that matter?"

"Leo?" Tony said, looking up. "Care to explain."

"No, I think you got this one, Uncle T."

"But I explained last night." He whined. Then his eyes lit up. "I know! I'll get Pepper to explain! Jarvis? Is she available right now?"

"Mrs. Stark is currently unavailable."

Steve sputtered. "You got married?!"

Tony's face was priceless. He towards the ceiling and said unbelievably, "Leo?"

"Do you hear that? Don't worry, I'll take care of it, so… see you at supper. J, lock my doors would ya. Under a password."

"Leo!"

No response. Steve fell back into his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Great. Two Starks."

Tony smiled and shook his head at the ceiling. "He's a Valdez, actually. Want to see your rooms now? You're downstairs."

I shrugged. Why not?

"Just one question. When did Leo upgrade the fridge?"

Tony shrugged and headed towards the doors. "Who knows? Apparently, he's been sneaking in for months."

Tony reached the knob and tried to turn it. I remembered that the doors were locked.

Tony jiggled the lock again. "Leo? Get us out of here. LEO?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! Another chapter! I'm really excited for this story now. I have ideas. Many, many ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Leo or the Avengers.**

* * *

 **Steve**

Ever since our first argument, things had cooled down a bit. After finally guessing the password, which turned out to be Leo, Jarvis guided us all to our rooms. I rolled my eyes at the label on the door. _Capsicle_. Tony really needed to grow up.

When I entered, I was surprised to find a simple, nicely decorated room, about the size of my old apartment. To be honest, I was expecting it to be decorated with ice cubes and cell phones. Those things still confused me.

After fully unpacking, I headed to the training room, effectively getting lost twenty times on the way.

Then, after a quick shower, I was settled into an armchair reading the newspaper in the living room a floor above our bedrooms, waiting for the pizza Tony ordered to come. The room was quaint and surprisingly simple. The only thing not fitting the area was Mjolnir, which was sitting on a table next to the window.

At least newspapers were still relatively the same. The seriousness of the reporter, the black and white pictures. Made me feel like I was back in my own time.

I glanced at the picture of the little boy in the picture. His eyes looked grey.

Eyes. A strange thing, eyes. Most people took them for granted. In reality, without them, all we would see was nothing. And all agents remembered eyes, whether you were a spy or a soldier. I remembered three sets of eyes in particular, all interesting colors…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when heavy footsteps came closer. Thor stomped into the room and nodded at me before slumping onto the couch and staring into space.

"Everything alright, Thor?" I asked, folding up my paper.

Distracted, Thor looked at me and nodded before booming, "Fine, Captain. Just trying to remember something."

I gestured to his hammer. "Maybe Mjolnir?"

Thor shook his head. "No. I swear to Odin that I've heard the name Leo Valdez before. I just can't place my finger on it."

I frowned. How would Thor know Tony's nephew's name. He'd been in Asgard the majority of the time since the chitauri.

Just then, the elevator dinged again. I turned, expecting Tony to come in with pizza. Instead, a big rubber ball soared straight towards my face. I automatically ducked. Hearing a crash, I turned and saw a lamp in pieces.

"Nice reflexes." I turned and saw a Latino teenage boy smirking at me. He was holding a metal… thing in one hand. His clothes were smeared with grease and a tool belt hung at his waist. "Next time though, you might want to catch it."

I blinked. "Who the heck are you?"

He grinned and shook his head dramatically. "Don't tell me you forgot me already, _Senor America_. I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme-"

Thor jumped up and yelled. "AND EVERYONE LOVES A BAD BOY!"

Leo and I turned to him, confused. Thor was beaming so hard, I swear the sun was jealous.

"Yes. But how did you know that?" Leo asked.

Thor looked proud. "I now remember where I've heard your name. You're-"

During his answer, Leo's face turned to panic. He dropped the metal thing and scooped up Mjolnir, holding out the open window. Scooped. Up. Mjolnir.

"Say anything else and I drop it." He threatened, sounding deadly serious. He looked us both in the eyes. Eyes. There was something different about his eyes. Just like the others.

Thor's jaw dropped. It looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

We all just stayed that way for a few moments before Tony stepped out of the elevator, covering his phone with his hand, looking annoyed. "What is with all the-" He stopped and dropped the phone as he took in the scene. "Racket."

I vaguely heard Pepper's voice through the cell, asking if everything was okay. Tony picked the phone back up and said he'd call her back before hanging up, and taking time to stare at Leo.

Finally, Leo threw his arms up. "Okay! Maybe that wasn't my best threat ever! There's no need to stare!" He turned back to Thor and pointed Mjolnir at him. "But seriously, please don't say anything about that. I'm trying to leave it behind, at least for now."

Tony crossed his arms, suspicious. "Don't say anything about what?"

Thor looked down before answering, "Nothing."

Leo nodded, satisfied, and put the hammer back on the table. He picked up the thing he dropped earlier. After inspecting the device he turned to Tony and asked. "Is the pizza here yet? I'm starved." His grin had returned to his face.

Tony opened his mouth to answer but his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and sighed before pointing his finger at Leo and saying. "This conversation isn't over." He left the room greeting Pepper.

"We didn't even have a conversation!" Leo called back. I finally shook off my shock and knelt down to the broken lamp.

I felt Leo come over to me. "Yeah, sorry about that." He knelt next to me and started sweeping up the glass with a little broom and pan I swear he didn't have before.

I tried to get another look at his eyes, just to make sure. No, I wasn't in love with his eyes. It was just so rare and so wrong for someone, a teenager especially, to have those eyes.

He must've felt me looking, because he looked up at me and said jokingly, "Sorry, I'm taken."

I scowled at him and took the broom. I didn't need to look again. I had already confirmed it. He had THE eyes. But his scared me. His were worse than Natasha's. Probably near as bad as the young girl's that he had met all those years ago, maybe even worse. They weren't lovesick, or annoyed, or even angry like a teenagers should've been.

They were guarded. They were unreadable. They were a soldier's. And he looked no more than sixteen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as canon.**

 **Tony**

Leo picked up the hammer.

I couldn't believe it. He didn't even know what that meant. He apparently used it to threat?

When I first met Leo, he seemed like a normal teenage boy. But now. What had he done to make him worthy of picking up the hammer?

I had just gotten off the phone with Pepper. The pizza was on its way up and the Avengers were all going to the kitchen. Except me. I was heading to Leo's room to get him. I wanted to see if I could get him to talk about what he had Thor hide.

Thor. He listened to Leo. He doesn't listen to others like that. Heck, he only listens to orders if he agrees with what he's doing. But the way he listened to Leo, it was like he was almost… scared? That worried me.

Praying that the doors were no longer locked, I turned the doorknob to his room. Thankfully, the door easily opened.

"Leo?" I called as I stepped into the amazingly decorated room.

The closet, bathroom, and workshop doors were open. Peeking inside his closet, I saw a singular row of clothes with a suitcase nestled in the corner. Was this all he had? With a pang in my chest, I realized as a teenage orphan, this would be normal for him. I made a mental note to make a donation to the nearest foster home.

Since the door was open, I assumed Leo wasn't in the bathroom, so I moved straight to the workshop.

Looking around, I saw that the area was being used pretty well. Tools and contraptions randomly littered the table. The black spinny chair was next to one of the tables, and was stained with grease. However, Leo was nowhere in sight.

I was about to leave when Leo's laptop caught my eye. The screensaver that is. Leo must've changed it. Curious, I went over. I was looking at a picture of eleven teenagers, all looking close. A blonde boy with a stethoscope around his neck, a blonde girl hugging a book, a Native American girl with choppy hair, another blonde boy with a little scar above his lip, a goth looking boy, an African American girl, an Asian boy, a girl with a purple cape, a boy with black hair and bright green eyes, and a girl with a braid holding a flower. In the center of them all was Leo.

They were all smiling, seeming to be in mid laugh.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Who were these people? Leo's friends? Fellow foster kids?

I printed out the picture so I could show Pepper. While I did, I noticed a flash drive plugged into the computer. I had a sudden urge to take it. And I did. I know, I know, it was wrong but if Leo was an up incoming genius, than I should really see what he was working on, maybe give him some tips.

After retrieving the picture I told Jarvis to tell Leo to come into the kitchen.

I stashed the photo and drive into mine and Pepper's room. Then I made my way downstairs as well. Everyone but Leo was there when I came in, even Pepper, happily munching on pizza.

"Where have you been, Tony?" Clint asked as I walked in.

"Trying to track down Leo." I said, sitting next to Pepper and picking up a piece.

"Already tired of the kid?" Natasha asked.

My eyes widened. "Oh, no! It's just. He's keeping something from me."

"He's just a teenager. You're overreacting. It's probably just a secret girlfriend or something." Natasha said, bored.

Steve and I shared a look. We both knew that it probably wasn't a girlfriend.

"I wonder if he does have a girlfriend." Pepper cut in, looking thoughtful.

"He does." Steve said shortly. Everyone looked at him weird. How would he know if Leo had a girlfriend?

Leo chose that moment to bounce in the room. "Yes! I'm starving!" He grabbed a huge slice of meat lovers and sat on Pepper's other side. Pepper beamed at him. I could already tell she absolutely adored him.

Steve and I shared a look. I made a motion as to say if I should bring up Mjolnir. Steve shook his head not now. Talk later.

"So Leo. A girlfriend huh." To my surprise, Natasha said this. Leo spit out his pizza, eyes wide. His gaze settled onto Cap, who looked at him innocently. Slowly, Leo nodded.

Pepper squealed. "Oh, we absolutely have to meet her, Leo! I bet she's wonderful."

He gave her a nervous smile. "Yeah, she's pretty great. You actually remind me of her, Aunt Pep." Pepper beamed again. I swear, that boy has a way with words.

Bruce was so silent before, I jumped when I heard him ask, "In what way?"

Leo turned and smirked at me. "She doesn't let me get away with anything." The table laughed.

A comfortable silence came as we finished off the pizza.

"Well, I promised the girlfriend I'd call her. Goodnight people."

Everyone called goodbyes. Leo hugged Pepper, who looked like she was about to melt. Then to my surprise he walked over and hugged me too. Pepper looked like she was about to burst with adoration. I awkwardly patted him on the back.

Leo laughed. "Don't worry Uncle T. You'll get better at hugs." He gave me one last grin and waved at all of us. Then he bounced out of the room.

After getting rid of all the trash, I had to explain to Pepper why we no longer had a fridge. Then I snuck back up to my room and nabbed the flash drive. I could hear Leo talking through his door.

I headed up to my workshop and plugged in the drive.

There must have been a hundred folders in there! It went from most recent, and at the very top the file read _Anti-Monster Virus_. Was that some sort of code?

As I kept looking at the titles, I grew more and more confused. _Argo 2_? _Asclepius Cure_? It didn't make any sense.

And something else. If Leo never had a laptop of phone before, how did he have a flash drive? Or put his name on the big screens of Times Square for that matter.

I felt a pit in my stomach. Leo was a genius. There was no doubt about it. According to him, he was good enough to nearly hack Jarvis. What if he did hack Jarvis and get him to think he was my nephew? Blood samples weren't typically on profiles. What if he was trained by HYDRA?

I really didn't want to believe it, but there were so many empty holes. My thoughts went to the picture. Were those kids HYDRA too? Were they some kind of weapon?

I immediately felt bad for thinking that about my nephew.

" _If he is your nephew,"_ Part of my brain argued.

" _Shut up."_ Another part said.

" _The facts are all there."_

" _It can't be."_

" _Why not."_

Fingers snapped in front of my face. "Tony?"

Steve stood in front of me, looking grim.

I shook myself back to Earth. "Sorry. I'm here."

"Good. I wanted to talk about Leo. Somethings obviously going on with him."

"No dip, Sherlock."

"Tony. This is serious. He picked up Mjolnir. Picked. Up. Mjolnir. And Thor seemed almost scared of him."

I sighed. "I know. So what do you think? HYDRA?"

"No."

I turned to face him, confused. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Even if Thor is scared of the enemy, he goes for it. This fear is more of a respectful fear. And have you seen Leo's eyes?"

I never thought of fear like that. And his eyes? "Um, they're brown?"

"They're not a teenager's. They're unreadable."

I gasped. "Like Natasha's and Clint's?"

Steve looked grave. "They're worse than theirs."

"But… what could've happened? To not only get those eyes, but to also have Thor's respect like that? You'd think he was Asgardian."

Steve's eyes widened at that. "What if he _is_? How much do you know about Leo's parents?"

I racked my brain to remember. "Um. My half-sister Esperanza Valdez died. The dad left before Leo was born."

Steve looked satisfied. "His dad must be Asgardian then."

The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. "I have a nephew that's half alien. Sweet!"

Steve scowled at me. "Focus, Stark. We should tell Thor we know Leo's secret."

I yawned. "Whatever you say, Grandpa. Just in the morning, kay."

Steve nodded seriously, ignoring the nickname.

Tomorrow was going to fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**You all are so good at guessing.**

 **I read some of the people that followed me stories. I literally started crying when I saw those authors whose stories I love like mine!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognized as canon.**

 **Pepper**

Things were going much better than I thought. The Avengers were getting along pretty well, and Leo was the sweetest boy you could want for a nephew.

When I came into the bedroom after dinner, I straight away ordered a new fridge. Then I changed into my jammies. I was about to climb into bed when I saw a photo on Tony's side of the bed. I reached over and picked it up. I was looking at a picture of Leo surrounded by ten other teens. Aww… Leo had friends. I'd have to get him to invite them over so I could meet them all.

I climbed into bed, vaguely wondering where Tony was. Probably the workshop. I was too tired to care at the moment. So I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Jarvis woke me up.

"Jarvis? It's-" I looked at the clock. "Two AM. You're supposed to wake me at five."

Then I heard it. The scream. Coming from Leo's room.

Eyes wide I frantically tried to shake Tony awake. "Come on Tony! Wake up Dammit!"

Tony grumbled something about five more minutes, but when another scream came, his head shot up and automatically snapped to me, making sure I was okay. I tumbled out of bed, tripping over sheets and almost slammed into the door. Tony ran after me. I could hear footsteps on the stairs.

Tony and I reached Leo's door at the same time. We both tugged on the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Jarvis! Open the door!" Tony yelled frantically. The Avengers all barreled in from the staircase, weapons ready.

"Password."

"Are you kidding?! Jarvis this isn't the time for this!"

"Flammin Sir said no exceptions except for a certain person."

"Which person?" I yelled. I winced as another scream came. I felt tears start to spill.

"Thor go!" Steve yelled, pushing him forward. Without question, Thor rushed forward and tugged on the handle. To my surprise, it opened. We all rushed through the door at the same time, effectively breaking the doorway.

I don't know what I was expecting. Tony's enemies torturing Leo? Whatever it was, I expected Leo to be hurt. I didn't expect him to be alone, thrashing in bed. I realized he was having a nightmare.

I dashed to his side, Tony and the others right behind me. Jarvis turned on the lights.

I tried to shake him awake, but he hit my hands away. I was about to yell, when he all of a sudden calmed down. He relaxed his muscles, face falling so that he was facing me. His face was beaded with sweat.

I was about to sigh in relief when a sudden light came. I looked back at Leo and screamed. HE WAS ON FIRE!

Tony pulled me back while Steve rushed forward and tried to smother the ignited flames in Leo's hair with blankets. It took a couple seconds back Leo was finally put out. It felt like hours. Everyone leaned forward. I gasped as I saw he was completely fine. No burn marks or anything. His hair wasn't even singed.

He started twisting again. Thor gently shook him awake, ignoring Leo's punches and kicks. As Leo opened his eyes, he slowly stopped his movement. He looked at us all one by one before turning to Thor. He looked terrified.

"It was just a nightmare." Thor said, though he sounded doubtful.

He looked at us one more time before turning to Thor again, looking surprised. "You let them in?"

Thor just looked at him. Steve and Tony shared a look.

Leo's eyes widened and he leapt out of bed. "I have to go!"

We stared him. "What?" Tony asked.

He didn't answer. He just raced to his closet and pulled on shoes.

"Leo! Tell us where you're going!" Steve said stepping in front of the doorway and crossing his arms.

"I suggest you let him pass, Captain. You saw him pick up Mjolnir. He is my brother now. My fellow prince." Thor said.

Mjolnir? What?

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the lights started flickering. All the shadows in the room gathered around one spot in the room forming the shape of a body. Everyone readied their weapons. Tony pushed me behind him.

When the shadows solidified, a young teenage boy stood. He wore dark ripped jeans, black converse, a black t-shirt, and an aviator's jacket, along with a skull ring. He had ghostly pale skin, and black floppy hair that covered his eyes. What really caught our attention was the black sword he clutched in his right hand. He didn't seem to be moving.

The lights flickered back on, and I gasped. The boy was covered -COVERED- in cuts. ON his face, his hands, everywhere. His legs shaking, he looked at Leo, who was staring at him in horror, and moved his mouth as if to form words. Instead he dropped his sword and collapsed.

Leo snapped out of his shock and rushed forward, catching the boy. I realized he had been in that picture with Leo.

We watched as Leo checked the boy's pulse and dove to his pillow, pulling his tool belt out from under it.

"I called Director Fury." Romanoff said. No one said anything.

I slowly came forward as Leo stripped off the boy's jacket and shirt, revealing more cuts and bruises, not to mention older scars. It made me want to cry. This boy looked younger than Leo.

"Leo?" I asked, my voice coming out smaller than I wanted it to.

He didn't look at me. All he said was. "He needs a doctor."

That sprang everyone into action. Bruce raced forward to help with his wounds. Natasha and Clint went upstairs to make a room ready. Tony and Steve came over to carry the boy up the stairs. Thor pulled Leo away, a glint of concern in his eyes.

I looked at Leo and Thor. Leo looked a little uncomfortable, his usual glint of humor gone. He turned to Thor and said something I couldn't hear. Thor nodded slowly. They left the room together. I realized I was all alone.

What just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

**I knew there was a lot of Nico fans, but JEEZ! Don't worry, Nico is one of my favorites too.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing canon.**

* * *

 **Leo**

That night I told Jarvis to lock my doors to everyone except Thor in case of emergencies. I Iris Messaged Calypso. She was crying. It took all my willpower not to cry too. I tried desperately to cheer her up.

After lying in bed for forever, I finally drifted into dreams.

 _I was at camp. Home. I ran in the border, past the big house, to the lake. Sure enough, everyone was there. All laughing and smiling._

 _Calypso looked as beautiful as ever. I missed her so much. She ran to me arms out. I met her with open arms._

 _Everyone greeted me happily. Even Nico. I knew I could never leave them. Why did I leave in the first place? It wasn't like I could just stop being a son of Hephaestus. And I couldn't mean that much to Uncle T and Aunt Pep. When I moved, I was just being selfish._

 _Everywhere around us, darkness began to form. My friends disappeared._

 _I looked at the camp in ruins. Things were burning, and flooding. Cockroaches swarmed. The Golden Fleece was gone. Actually, the whole pine tree was gone._

" _No." I whispered. Then I yelled out. "Whoever you are come out here and let me kick your butt like a real man!"_

 _A cruel laugh came. And a figure stepped out of the shadows. He was like, made of bronze, and wore a spiffy looking monkey suit. His neck was as big as my entire body. I saw a grimace as he looked down at me. Can't blame him, he must be as stiff as… something stiff._

" _A real man, Leo Valdez? Is that what you call yourself?" He mocked. Then his stood at his tallest- seven feet- and raised his hands as if gesturing at the body of camp. What was left of it. "Look what I have done. Or what I plan to do. But in order to get this, the so called_ heroes _of Olympus must be taken care of first. Starting with this one." He reached back, and to my despair pulled out a body and flung it on the ground in front of me._

" _Nico!" I rushed forward. He was barely breathing._

 _Stiff scoffed. "Hardly a challenge. Take him as a small taste of what's to come. Return to camp, little demigod. Face me with your friends. Or stand back and let them die. We will spare you if you stay out of our way. We'll even give you the bodies of the heroes. After all, we Titans respect power. And you defeated Gaia herself."_

 _I looked up at him, furious. "Titans, huh? Well I'll tell you something. Titans or not, I'll whoop your butt if Nico is really like this when I wake up. Heck, you surrender and I won't put my spanking hot war machine on you, cuz you can't win."_

 _I ignited my hands and prepared to kick his sorry dream butt. I realized my head was on fire too. I was too angry to care._

 _He laughed again. "We'll see little demigod."_

I felt something on my fist. Very hard and bumpy. And someone was shaking me awake. Thor. I blinked my eyes open and pulled my feet and hands back to me. Looking up I was surprised to see not only Thor, but the rest of the Avengers and Aunt Pepper.

"It was just a nightmare." Thor said unconvincingly. We both knew it probably wasn't.

I looked at everyone again, trying to clear my head. Oh no. What if I caught on fire in my sleep? Was I screaming? What had brought them in here? I was pretty sure I had locked the door. To everyone but Thor. I turned to him. "You let them in?"

Thor didn't answer. He just looked at me, questioning me. What had happened?

My dream! Please, please don't let it be real! I climbed out of bed, full of energy and blurted out, "I have to go!"

Everyone just stared at me. "What?" Uncle T asked, looking confused.

I ignored him and ran to my closet for shoes. I knew I should've packed an emergency escape backpack or something.

Tool belt! I had to get my tool belt! Unfortunately, it was under my pillow, which was surrounded by a bunch of super mortals.

Captain America went over to the doorway, which was for some reason, broken, and crossed his arms. "Leo! Tell us where you're going!"

Oh, joy. This keeps getting better and better. I was thinking of breaking out the fire, but Thor interrupted before I could.

"I suggest you let him pass, Captain. You saw him pick up Mjolnir. He is my brother now. My fellow prince."

PRINCE! Who said anything about being a prince?! And whoever that Mjolnir guy was, I didn't pick him up!

The Captain opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the lights started flickering, and shadows came to form in the middle of the room. I froze. Please don't be Nico, _please_ don't be Nico.

It was Nico. Inwardly I cursed the Fates.

The lights flickered back on and I heard Aunt Pepper gasp. I couldn't blame her. Nico was not looking good, just like his dream self. The only difference was, this Nico was somehow awake. He looked straight at me and looked like he was about to say something. Instead he dropped his sword and fell to his knees. I rushed forward to catch him.

This boy had to lay off the brownies. I laid him down as gently as I could and check his pulse. Faint. And he was still losing blood. Ignoring the others, I dove for my tool belt.

I fumbled, pulling out bandages and tape. I vaguely heard someone talking, but I tried to put all my attention on Nico. But it didn't take a genius like me to know he needed a real doctor. I wondered if Will could tell if something was wrong. I made sure no one was looking and fed him some ambrosia. His bleeding slowed a little.

I took off Nico's jacket and shirt, knowing the worst injuries were probably there. I felt someone come up behind me.

"Leo?" Aunt Pepper sounded so small, it hurt. I didn't look up.

"He needs a doctor."

Taking his cue, Dr. Banner came forward and started putting pressure on the worst of his wounds. I heard people run out of the room. Uncle Tony and Captain America came up behind Dr. Banner and gently picked Nico up. It was just me, Thor, and Aunt Pepper in the room.

I was about to follow Uncle Tony when Thor grabbed me and pulled me aside. He no longer looked at me in wonder, which I was glad about. But he called be his bro, so I was a little uncomfortable.

Thor didn't seem to notice. He looked at me expectantly. I sighed. Nico would be safe here. I had to warn my friends. I swore, if Stiff even LOOKED at Calypso.

I turned to Thor. "Can you cross camp borders?"

He nodded slowly. Then he turned and led me out the room, rubbing his hammer thoughtfully.

"I can fly you there. It will be the fastest."

I nodded, wishing Festus was there. When we got to the roof, Thor scooped me up and launched into the air. I felt like a baby.

Next stop, Camp Half-Blood. I hoped everyone wasn't dead.

* * *

 **Hope that cleared up some things.**

 **Some of you have asked for longer chapters. I could make them longer, like, the equivalent of 2 or 3 chapters of what I have now, but updates will come _MUCH_ slower. Your choice.**

 **LOVE YA! - Sylver**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, you guys are impatient.**

 **Most of you wanted me to continue what I'm doing now. Your wish is my command.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Thor**

It was a true honor to meet the likes of Leo Valdez. After all, there was no greater honor than dying to save the world. And not only did he do that, he rose from the dead to continue his reign of heroism on Midgard. The son of Hephaestus was truly to be admired. I suppose I should've guessed he would've been able to pick up Mjolnir.

The Greek gods were troubling. They usually stayed out of Asgardian affairs. It was truly no problem for us to ally, however. The gods still thought of us as mortals. Just advanced ones.

When Leo, son of Hephaestus awoken from his terrible nightmare, he had me take him to the Camp of Half-Bloods. I obliged. No we were on our way.

I didn't know what to expect. It was still early morning, and the sun hadn't even started to come out. I could tell Leo Valdez was eager. He kept fidgeting in my arms.

We finally made it to the Camp. I came down at the big blue house and Leo leapt out of my harms and ran through the door screaming, "CHIRON! ARE YOU DEAD!?"

I followed him in. I heard hooves slowly coming down the hall. A middle aged white centaur slowly came out to the front room. His eyes widened when he saw me.

I saluted him and bowed my head. "Chiron, trainer of heroes. It is a true honor." Leo waved his arms.

"Yada, yada, yada. We need a meeting. Apparently, the camp is about to go to torn into itty bitty pieces."

Chiron sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Nice to meet you, Thor. Leo, please calm down, it's not morning yet. After breakfast. Please go to cabin 9 and get some sleep. Thor, you may sleep in the guest bedroom."

"But _Chiron!_ " Leo whined. Chiron gave him a firm look. Leo groaned dramatically. "Goodnight, brother." He grumbled to me. I beamed in return as he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

Chiron guided me to a bedroom and I laid there for hours, not being able to sleep. I was quite relieved when Leo burst into my room. For some reason, some of his hair was sloppily cut off. There was a scratch on his cheek and a layer of bandages on his wrist.

"What happened?" I asked him. "Was there a monster attack?"

He glanced at his bandages and smirked. "Yeah. My siblings are really ferocious. C'mon. There's a counselor meeting downstairs."

I followed him into a room with a strange table. The man of iron showed me a table such as this one and called it the table of ping ponging. I grinned realizing the number of great heroes in this very room.

The blonde haired hero I recognized as Lady Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, looked over to Chiron and asked, "Where's Jake?"

That's when Leo made our presence known. "The forges."

Everyone turned towards us. The girl I recognized as Lady Calypso gaped, then her face brightened so much I thought I would go blind. Leo went over and sat at the opposite end of the table from Chiron. I went to stand next to him. Lady Calypso moved over to him as well.

"Now we are just waiting for Nico." Chiron said pleasantly.

Leo winced. "That's part of why I'm here. Nico showed up at my… um, foster home today."

I looked at him, confused. Did the heroes not know Leo was staying with his Uncle, the man of iron?

Leo continued. "Thing is, before that, he also showed up in my dream."

The heroes exchanged looks. They knew that the dreams of demigods brought forth bad news.

"He wasn't in very good shape. I don't know how he was even conscious when he shadow traveled into my room. He looked just as bad in my dream."

Leo described his dream and the man in it. The heroes Lord Percy Jackson and Lady Annabeth exchanged looks. They turned to Lady Calypso, who looked grave. An image came to mind.

"I don't know who Stiff is, but-"

"We do." Lady Annabeth interrupted

"Of course you do. Care to share." Leo replied, not sounding surprised at Lady Annabeth's intelligence.

I answered for her. "Lord Atlas, General of the Titans, correct Lady Annabeth?"

She blinked at me. "Leo, why do you have Thor with you? And how do you know my name?"

Leo snorted. "Apparently, they sing our praises on Asgard." Everyone stared at me.

"It is the truth. There has been no such heroism from the Greeks in thousands of years."

More staring. Was it truly that hard to believe?

Chiron cleared his throat. "We'll handle the Thor situation later. Our first priority is Atlas. If he truly has escaped his prison, we could have a problem. And Leo? Are you sure he said he was after the greatest of our heroes?" Leo nodded.

"My best guess is the war veterans." Lord Jason Grace put in.

Lady Clarisse snorted. "Let him come. I bet almost every person in this room could take him." There was quite a few rolling of the eyes.

I raised my eyebrows. "The stories of your confidence were not exaggerated, Lady Clarisse."

For reasons I do not understand, Leo and a few others burst into laughter. Lady Clarisse looked at me, surprised.

Chiron sighed. "Thank you Clarisse, but never the less, we should be ready. Annabeth, have a plan ready. We must be able to defend camp at a moment's notice." He turned to Lady Hazel and Lord Frank. "Until things are deemed safe, you should probably stay here. We'll call Reyna later." They nodded.

Everyone accepted that as the end of the meeting. Leo took Calypso hand and gestured for me to follow. We made our way to a lake. The other great heroes were gathered there.

Everyone looked agitated. Lord Will was simply staring straight ahead, not blinking. Lady Piper and Lord Jason stood by his side trying to comfort him. I knew he and Lord Nico were very close. Everyone looked up as we approached. Leo put his hand on Lord Will's shoulder. "Want to see him?"

Lord Will's eyes widened and he nodded. He jump up and ran to the big house.

"He's probably going to go get his medical stuff." Lady Hazel said, sighing. "I'm going too. He's my brother." I nodded.

Lady Calypso squeezed Leo's arm. "Perhaps I can help Will with healing?"

Lord Percy sighed. "Can't we all go?" He looked at us pleadingly.

Lady Annabeth shook her head sadly. "You heard Leo. Atlas is after us. The fewer demigods on the outside, the better."

I could tell that they didn't like it, but they all nodded. Lord Will ran back to us, a medic bag slung over his shoulder. "Come on! Chiron said Argus would drive us." He turned and ran towards the boundary, Lady Hazel right behind him.

I turned to Leo. "I'll fly and meet you there." He nodded and ran after Lord Will and Lady Hazel, pulling Lady Calypso with him. I shot into the air, hoping that Lord Nico was okay, dreading the amount of questions the Avengers would have.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's some news on Nico!**

 **I'm updating so fast because I might not be able to update until Monday. I'll try tomorrow, we'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

 **Bruce**

I tried to make it seem that I wasn't worried, but I was. The boy- Tony named him Shadow- was in awful condition. His scars were terrible. The cuts were awful. And confusing.

Tony stopped looking at Shadow's sword when he saw my confused expression. "What is it?"

Tony and Pepper were really worried for Leo. Pepper was the last to see him, and she said he left the room with Thor. According to Jarvis, both had left via roof.

I gestured to Shadow's wounds. "These cuts. They're healing already. Very slowly, but healing."

Tony tilted his head and leaned down to get a better look at a scratch near Shadow's arm.

Quick as a wink, Shadow's arm shot up and punched Tony in the face. Tony and I jumped back, and I heard Pepper jump from her chair.

"Don't touch me." Something about his voice screamed deadly.

I stuttered. "H-h." Clearing my throat, I tried again. "How are you awake? NO, don't get up!" I stared, wide eyed as Shadow ignored my orders and pulled off the wires, glaring at the bandages as if they had somehow offended him.

"Sir, Thor has arrived from the roof." Jarvis cut in.

"Is Leo with him?!" Tony practically screamed.

"No, Sir."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Leo Valdez?"

Thor bounded in. His face brightened when he saw Shadow. "Lord Nico! You're awake! Lord Will will be so pleased!"

Steve ran in he saw Nico and gaped, dropping his shield.

That was a lot to process in a few seconds. Thankfully, Pepper chose that moment to take control.

"Time out!" She turned to Shadow. "You! Lay down." Then to Thor. "You! Where the heck is my nephew?!"

"If I may, Mr. Valdez has arrived with three accomplices."

Shadow groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. Ten seconds later, Leo and three other teens burst through the door, knocking a still gaping Steve to the ground. Shadow started to sit up.

"No!" A blonde boy ordered. He had a medic bag slung over his shoulder. "Lay down right now, Di Angelo!" Shadow groaned but obliged. The two girls with went over to the other side of the bed. The African American girl grabbed his hand while the other started to reconnect the wires.

Leo however, was tackled by Pepper and Tony. The second girl shot him a weird look.

Pepper looked over to the other teens. "Oh! Your other friends! From that photo!"

What photo? I saw Tony shake his head frantically. Too late.

Leo narrowed his eyes. "What photo?"

Pepper tilted her head. "That photo I found in my bedroom."

Leo looked confused until realization showed. He slowly turned to Tony. " _You're the_ one who took my flash drive."

I didn't know what he was talking about, but a flash of guilt crossed his face.

"You _did_!" Leo looked so angry I thought he was about to explode. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT"S ON THAT DRIVE, ARE YOU INSANE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, MY LIFE IS ON THERE, WHERE IS IT, HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE-"

Leo stopped when the second girl put a hand on his shoulder.

Steve spoke. He seemed to be short of breath. "Who are you people?"

No one answered. Finally the blonde boy volunteered. He sounded much less agitated. "I'm Will. That's Hazel. That's Calypso. And of course, Nico."

At Nico and Hazel's names, Steve visibly flinched. I gave him a worried look.

"Don't avoid it! Where's the drive!?" Leo yelled a bit calmer than before.

"Leo? I don't think he'd understand the stuff on it anyway." Calypso said softly. What did she mean? Tony was a genius.

"It's not that." He hesitated. "There's stuff on Mom." Calypso's eyes widened. Tony caught his breath.

"Esperanza? What about her? I didn't see anything?" Leo and Calypso sighed in relief. "Why don't you want me to find out about my own sister?"

"Because he killed her." A new voice said. Director Fury entered the room. It was really getting crowded. Tony gasped and stared at Leo, wide eyed. Leo blinked like he'd been slapped. Calypso pulled Leo back towards the other teenagers, who were now all standing up and shooting angry, deadly looks at the Director.

"How _dare_ you." Nico whispered. I wished he had shouted. It would've been less scary.

Director Fury raised his eyebrow, but I could see he had goosebumps. "No kid stands in the same room as the source of a fire and survive unless it was staged."

"Fire." I whispered, remembering how his head had ignited. I raised my voice. "You're super powered, aren't you?" Everyone looked at me, before turning to Leo. He sighed and held out his palm. After a second, a small flame appeared. He quickly put it out.

"You killed her." Tony said. "You _killed_ her!"

Nico fixed his gaze on Tony. "Say that one more time." The teenagers all stood on either side of Leo. Thor looked alarmed, eyes going back and forth. Steve kept eyeing Hazel and Nico. Pepper had tears in her eyes, shaking her head like she didn't want to believe it. I did the only thing I could. I stood back and observed.

Fury and Nico had a stare down, and I could honestly say I had no clue who won.

Finally, Hazel sniffed. "Will, is Nico good to go?"

Will didn't move his glare and nodded.

"Then let's get out of here." Everyone nodded in agreement, even Leo.

Leo turned a glare to Tony. "I was stupid to think I could move here. I leave camp for a day and _this_ happens."

"And what makes you think you can leave?"

Calypso sent him a firm gaze. "You can't stop us."

Natasha and Clint came into the room and held fighting positions.

The teens went to action. Nico grabbed his sword. Calypso and Hazel grabbed swords out of nowhere, Will the same with a bow. Leo pulled two hammers out of his tool belt and set them on fire.

The kids went to a blur. Suddenly Calypso was in front of me, holding me by throat. "I would stay back if I were you." But she didn't actually say it. She sang it. She turned away from me and sped towards Natasha.

I wanted to help, but for some reason I felt The Other Guy's presence leave me. It's like he suddenly decided to take a nap.

Tony and Leo were facing off, no surprise. I watched as Tony's suit crashed through the wall and formed around Tony. Leo just smirked. He dropped his hammers and pulled a small remote out of his tool belt. Pressing a button, Tony stiffened and fell. His mask lifted. "Sorry Uncle T."

Hazel was going up against Steve, sword against shield. She was doing ridiculously good, dodging like a pro. She was so focused on Steve she didn't notice the Director, who was fighting Nico. Nico had him twisted, sword towards stomach, and the other arm around his neck. Director Fury saw Hazel and Steve's fight and grabbed his icer from its holster, quickly taking a shot at Hazel before Nico knocked it out of his hand.

Steve saw the bullet. For reasons I don't understand, he yelled, "HAZEL!" and threw his shield, intercepting the bullet. After catching his shield he stared at his shield like he couldn't believe what he just did.

Apparently, Fury couldn't believe it either. He stared at Steve long enough for Nico to deck him.

At the same time, Calypso had taken on Natasha and Clint with Will in the back ground. Calypso dodged with grace and apparently, strength. She easily pushed back Natasha. She was even able to get a stab in, but unless my eyes deceived me, the sword went through her. Calypso frowned and flipped over Tasha and stabbed Clint. The sword went through him as well.

She backed away. I heard her mutter, "Could've sworn he would be Will's brother." Before yelling, "WILL!"

He obliged, shooting an arrow towards Clint's stomach. He dodged arrow after arrow, even catching some. One of the ones he caught unfortunately, had knockout gas in it. Clint crumbled.

Calypso was sparring with Tasha, managing to not get knocked out.

Leo, who had already finished off Tony rushed forward to help. Calypso tried to knock over Natasha's feet while Leo pounded his retrieved hammers into her stomach and slammed his elbow into her head. She was out. That left me, Steve, Pepper, and Thor standing, Director Fury, Natasha, and Clint knocked out, and five sweaty, slightly bloody teenagers breathing hard.

Leo ran towards the door. "Be back! Flash drive!"

Will looked everyone over for crucial wounds, then began quickly packing up his medical stuff. I chose not to move. What good would it do? Calypso was keeping an eye on me anyway.

I watched Hazel turn to Steve. She studied him before turning to the others. After exchanging nods, she turned back to him and said, "You're going to be in a lot of trouble for saving me." Steve nodded. Hazel smiled gently. "Would you like to come with us?"

Steve stared at her. Then the others. He looked them all the eyes. Then slowly he nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "SHIELD can track me with this." The others nodded, smiling at him.

"What about you, Thor?" Calypso asked, turning to him.

Thor grinned and nodded. "It would be an honor, Lady Calypso."

"No lady. It's just Calypso."

Leo peeked back in, holding up his flash drive. "Got it! There's a quin jet on the roof. Ready?"

Everyone nodded. "Steve's going." Hazel told him. He didn't look surprised.

Everyone ran out the door so that Leo and Calypso were the only ones left. Leo ran over and gave a still shocked Pepper a hug and kiss on the cheek. He took out the remote and unfroze Tony, then ran out of the room. Calypso nodded at me. They disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

 **Steve**

Hazel and Nico. I couldn't believe it. And yet… here they were.Before the ice, I had read their eyes. Hazel's were awful, a victim and a fighter. Nico's and his sister's- a sweet girl named Bianca- were said. Not quite a soldiers, but not right. That had definitely changed.

Now, from eighty years ago, two of the three kids were in front of me, looking to have aged a few years at most.

And suddenly Leo was super powered? It was a lot to take in.

I needed answers. That's why I went with them.

We had all crowded into the hall, up the staircase. As we rushed to the roof, I realized something.

"You know, I can't fly the Quinn jet." I gasped, a little out of breath from my fight with Hazel.

Leo turned back to me and smirked. I still couldn't get used to the fact he had taken Tony down with a push of a button.

"Who said you were flying it?" He yelled back. His expression and tone screamed mischief.

We reached the rooftop. I heard the girl named Calypso yell at Thor to go ahead. He took off with nothing but a nod back. Now I was alone with five super deadly teenagers. Great.

The teens climbed into the jet with no hesitation. I followed. Everyone was settling into seats. Hazel gestured at me to sit down too. I was about to when I realized someone was missing.

"Where's Leo?" I asked.

On cue, a beep came over the intercom. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. "This is Commander Leo speaking. I suggest you all fasten your seatbelts. I'm gonna see what this baby can do!"

I obeyed and practically dove to my seat, strapping in. The teens didn't look worried at all. I attempted to figure out how Leo knew how to fly a jet, to no avail.

Nico looked at me warily before asking, "Are we sure about bringing him? I mean, he can't pass through the border, right?" He seemed really nervous, fidgeting in his seat.

Will shot him a stern look. "He's with us, he'll get through. And he saved Hazel. You owe him that." Nico simply shot me a glare. I just looked at him confused. Why would he be mad at me?

After a few moments of awkward silence, I cleared my throat. "So… you and Hazel?" Everyone stared at me blankly.

Hazel's face slowly changed into realization. Like Nico, she was fidgeting in her seat. "You think. Me and Nico?" Her face changed to disgust.

I jumped as they all simultaneously said, "EW!"

I didn't understand what was so gross about that. They were both good kids. Well, they were half a century ago. Nico at least seemed to change a bit.

Leo's voice returned. "We're here!"

Nico and Hazel were out of the jet before I even unbuckled my seatbelt. Will shook his head and followed them out, yelling at Nico to go to the infirmary.

Calypso gave me a suspicious look and left the jet with Leo. Hesitantly, I followed.

The jet was landed in a clearing in front of a large blue house. Kids were coming from different directions and surrounding the jet. Hazel, Calypso, and Leo stood beside me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Will pulling Nico towards the house.

As soon as the kids saw me, they got three times louder, shouting for answers from the three next to me. It was clear they were seen as leaders. Eventually, a few other teens around Leo's age and older pushed their way to the front of the crowd. They went and stood next to the other three and started whispering to each other. I just stood there, confused.

What felt like hours later, the crowd part and revealed. My eyes widened as I looked the figure up and down. A set of hooves. A white body of a horse. The top half of a middle aged man. I just stood there and gaped for a second. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The centaur absorbed the scene calmly before telling everyone to return to their activities. Then he trotted towards the house. Leo and his group followed him. Not sure what else to do, I followed as well.

Everyone stopped on the porch and waited as the Chiron stopped and backed up towards a wheelchair with a box instead of a seat and fake legs. He put both his back hooves into the box and somehow sunk down. He put his front hooves into the feet and threw a blanket over them. I stared at the chair.

The man gave me a tight smile before wheeling himself into the house. The teens followed, unfazed. What the heck was going on?!

It wasn't until we had all sat down and the man asked if I wanted a refreshment when I voiced my question. Leo looked amused.

The man turned to look at the teens. "I was wondering the same thing. And where is Will and Nico?"

Hazel sighed. "Infirmary. Nico will be okay."

"Good. Are you aware of what happened?" Hazel, Leo, and Calypso shook their heads.

The man sighed tiredly. "Jake was attacked." The teens stiffened.

"Is he okay?!" Leo demanded, sounding anxious.

"We do not know, my boy."

I came here for answers, not more questions. Trying to not be rude, I cleared my throat. All eyes turned to me.

A blonde girl with grey eyes studied me. "Leo, why did you bring a mortal here?" Mortal? So they really were part Asgardian. Though I guess the Centaur and box wheelchair could've justified the theory.

"Oh, I didn't bring just any mortal, Annabeth!" Leo said as if he was selling merchandise. "I brought Captain Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, coming to you from Hazel and Neek's time!"

The others didn't look too amused.

I sighed. "Look, I just want some answers. For instance, when did Asgardians start having kids with humans?"

Apparently, they took a second for everyone to process. The centaur was the first to react. "Excuse me?"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Leo. "Tony and I came up with this theory of your dad being an Asgardian."

Everyone in the room laughed. Chiron smiled amused. "Though that is rather close, Captain Rogers, none of us here are Asgardian."

"Then, what…"

"Greek. We're Greek." A boy with black hair and green eyes answered.

My eyes widened. Greek?

"And Roman!" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes cut in.

Greek _and_ Roman? I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"There are _more_ gods then the Asgardians?"

The blonde haired girl- Annabeth- answered thoughtfully. "The Norse are not actually gods, they just simply live a long time. And they have no core, like the Greek and Romans. Gods are also born with knowledge of everything they at least are destined to rule over, whereas Norse have schooling. And-"

"Yes Annabeth, very nice." The black haired boy said coughing into his hand.

"Speaking of Asgardians." Calypso said, drawing back attention. "Where's Thor? I sent him ahead."

Nothing. Everyone looked at each other blankly.

"Well." Leo muttered. "That can't be good."

 **It was a little rushed, so I'm sorry, it's pretty bad and pretty snippy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

 **Natasha**

I woke up with a killer headache. Clint was sitting next to me, playing with his arrows and looking mad. Bruce was pacing, and Tony sat completely still in the chair next to me.

What the heck had happened? I remember the boy. I called the Director because he seemed to have powers. Clint, Steve, and I were getting debriefed by Fury. After he heard about Leo moving in, Fury did a full check on his profile.

It was… interesting. And depressing. Leo had had a rough childhood. Why didn't Tony take him in sooner?

However bad his younger childhood was, in the past year or two, it had definitely gotten worse. Popping up in random places around the world. There were a couple random pictures from security cameras with Leo soaked, cut up, and just basically hurt.

The director didn't seem to be all too concerned about the recent stuff, which I found weird.

Steve asked him why no one was tracking him. Fury said he had his reasons. I couldn't help but agree with Steve.

I snapped back to reality when Clint shook me. "You okay, Nat?" I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Leo happened."

"What?!"

"You don't remember?" Bruce asked, coming over. I shook my head no.

I slowly sat up. "Where's Fury? And Thor and Steve?"

"Thor and Steve left with Leo and his friends. Try and remember the fight. Leo hit you on the head pretty hard."

Leo knocked me out? This didn't make any sense. How had _Leo_ , a scrawny teenage boy, knock me out?

Clint sighed. "Let's just show her. Jarvis, please show the video."

On command, the TV on front of me switched on and an unbelievable fight came. We- the Avengers- were taken down by teenagers, along with some of our own teammates. Thor and Bruce had just stood by, and Steve had actually SAVED one of the teens. What had happened?

Anger bubbled inside me. I turned fiercely to Bruce. He held up his hands defensively. "We don't know how, but one of the girls put the other guy to sleep. Sorry."

Clint sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe this. Teenagers. And Leo. I didn't even get to talk to him, but he seemed like a good kid. Terribly sad and angry, but good."

I turned to Tony. He still hadn't moved a muscle, which was alarming. I went over and kneeled in front of him.

"Tony?" I whispered. "Are you alright?" Bruce and Clint came up from behind me and kneeled too.

It took him a second, but he thankfully answered.

"It's crazy. I knew him for a day. And I feel like the world just ended."

We stayed silent, so he continued.

"I hoped for a lot. I still had family. Before him… I thought Pepper was the only thing I had left for a family. Then Leo came, like an answered prayer. Like fate suddenly wanted to give me a break. He gave me hope. And now he's gone. He betrayed us. He worked right under my nose, with cameras, locks, phones, even my suits. And it's all my fault."

Bruce, Clint, and I exchanged looks. "How was this your fault, Tony?" Bruce asked softly.

Tony sniffed. I realized he was crying, and not even trying to stop the tears. What had happened to the Tony bursting with pride?

"He picked up Thor's hammer." The three of us exchanged looks of shock. "Then he made Thor promise to keep a secret. Then Steve and I checked out his profile. Some things were… weird about it." He told us about the profile and the theory about Leo being half alien.

When he finished, I felt absolute rage towards Leo. He was an amazing spy, really. _I_ hadn't even felt suspicious of him. He had managed to wiggle his way into Tony's heart. He had ruined the prospect of a new home, which I was actually very excited for, though I would never admit it. He had even managed to break up the Avengers. That was _definitely_ crossing the line.

"We need to find him. Get some answers." I said firmly, standing up. Tony slowly looked up. He was still sad, but more determined. He was ready to go.

"We can't." Clint cut in. "Fury said to leave the matter alone."

Tony snorted, a bit of his attitude back. "He told _you_ that, Cupid. Jarvis, scan all systems for spyware. And bring up my copy of Leo's flash drive. Look for anything on Esperanza Valdez."

"Yes, sir."

Bruce eyed him. "You have a copy of Leo's drive?"

"You wouldn't believe all the stuff on it. I was planning to return it in the morning before he would notice. I didn't put into account that he might have wanted to use it that night."

I rolled my eyes. Boys. So stupid sometimes.

We all gathered around Tony's virtual computer thingy and waited while Tony tapped around.

"Sir, I have found a file mentioning Ms. Valdez. No spyware detected." Jarvis said a few moments later.

Tony opened the file. We all leaned forward. A document with the blueprints of a warehouse and a strange language popped up.

Tony studied it for a moment before turning to me. "Can you read it?" I shook my head.

"Jarvis, translate please."

Dutifully, a copy of the document in English popped up beside the original.

"What is it?" Clint asked, not bothering to read it.

"Looks like blueprints." I responded.

"That is not all it is." Bruce said, running his hand along the text. "It seems Leo is attempting to find ways to prove his innocence of his Mom's death."

Tony stared at the screen. "Wow. He seems really sure he didn't do it."

"What if he didn't?" Clint suggested.

Tony shook his head. "The clues are all there. He was in the source of the fire. He has fire powers-"

"He was eight, Tony." I interrupted. "It might have been an accident. Someone might've even attacked him, we don't know."

Bruce nodded. "We need to get the facts ourselves. And while we're at it, we'll find Thor and Steve."

We all exchanged nods and sly smiles. It was always nice when we schemed behind Fury's back.

Tony cracked his knuckles and turned to the screen. "Let's find my nephew."

 **Another boring chapter! Lucky you! I'm gonna sleep now, it's nearly 11 PM where I live.**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's short, boring, and pretty pointless.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

 **Percy**

Naturally, while everyone else stayed with Nico and started planning for the battles ahead, I was volunteered to show Captain America around camp. Thank you, Annabeth.

What do you say to an old guy who had assumed you were part alien?

As I mumbled a tour, campers stopped what they were doing to stare at Captain America. The Captain simply stared back. He was probably used to the attention, though he didn't seem to want it.

I was taking him up towards Rachel's cave when he finally spoke. "Kid, can I ask you something?"

I stopped and turned to look at him, trying to ignore the kid part. "I'm not a kid. And sure."

Captain looked out to the valley. "You say monsters come to hunt you. Then why don't your parents protect you."

Oh. I sighed and turned back towards Rachel's cave. He followed and I explained the god's excuses in as few words as possible.

When I turned to look at his face, he radiated anger. That guy could be pretty scary if he wanted to be.

When we reached the top of the hill I pulled aside the curtain without bothering to ask Rachel if she was there. At the sudden movement, I saw Rach and Ella jerk up their heads towards me.

"Hey guys." I greeted, letting myself in. Captain America followed me in slowly and suspiciously. His eyes widened when he saw Ella.

"Percy!" Rachel rose up and smiled. She walked over and started inspecting the Captain. "He's a mortal." She noted.

"Umm… thanks?" Captain responded, sounding nervous.

Rachel laughed. "I'm Rachel Dare. The Oracle of Delphi."

"Like, the future telling oracle?"

"That's the one. Though not recently I'm afraid."

I sighed. Part of me was hoping that the Oracle had popped back up for just a second and given us something on Atlas. Though, another part of me was praising the gods for the stopped prophecies.

"No luck?" I asked, though I knew the answer. She shook her head.

"Sorry. I'll get back to you if something comes up.

I nodded and turned to leave, glancing at Ella on the way. She was being oddly quiet. Ever since Tyson went back to Dad, she had been. She wasn't even reading as much. I'd have to IM Tyson later.

I waved bye and felt the Captain follow me. I knew he was full of questions that I really didn't want to answer. I'd get Annabeth to do it, she was way better at answers. She was way better at everything really.

I hurried the Captain back to the Big House. I didn't want to be rude or anything, but my camp was in danger, and that was my first priority. That morning, Jake from the Hephaestus cabin was in the forges. The next moment, he wasn't. That was what his cabin mates said. An hour after he disappeared, Peleus found him at the border, at the top of Thalia's tree.

I think the Captain knew I wanted to get rid of him. He followed without complaint, asking if he could see Leo. I gave him directions to the infirmary where Leo was watching Jake and rushed to find Annabeth.

I barged into the Athena cabin and found her sitting at her desk. She looked up at me and smiled.

"How was the tour?"

"Boring. What cha doing?"

"Research. On the Avengers. I can't believe Leo didn't tell us he was living with them."

I shrugged and sat down at the desk across from her to watch her work. After a few minutes of comfortable silence and me grinning at her like an idiot, Leo, Calypso, and the Captain walked in. Seeing we were alone together, Leo grinned. Here it comes.

"Oops! Sorry guys. Should we come back another time?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing, man. I'll try and remember to do the same when I catch you and Calypso at Bunker 9."

Leo turned bright red. Calypso went a little pink and tried to hold in her laughter at the sight of her tomato faced boyfriend. The Captain stared at us blankly. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"What is it?" She asked.

Leo's grin faded. "Thor just got back. He said he ran into Atlas."

Annabeth and I shared a look. We weren't very excited to see Atlas again. I could tell Calypso wasn't too excited either.

Annabeth and I followed Leo, Calypso, and the Captain back outside.

On our way to the border, I caught the Captain's eyes. He seemed wary. "Somethings not right." They seemed to say. Either that or, "I could really eat right now." I really hoped it was the second one, but knowing my luck, I doubted it.

 **Thor**

 _What was this feeling? Spinning. Falling. Crashing._

 _Where was I? What had happened? Had something happened?_

 _I tried to remember, but the harder I tried, the more I forgot._

 _Forgot. What does that mean?_

 _I heard people yelling strange words. "Thor! Get up! We need you!"_

 _Thor… was that me? What is my purpose? Why was I there? Where is there?_

 _I stared at the stars. So bright in the dark sky. When had it gotten dark? Where had the sun gone? Where was Leo? Where was the Avengers?_

 _Avengers? I blinked trying to place where the word had surfaced from. Avengers. What were the Avengers?_

 **Blame writers block. I need a serious burst of inspiration.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

 **Leo**

After our meeting, Calypso took me to Jake.

My brother was looking worse than Nico, and that was saying something. A daughter of Apollo, Kayla was her name, I think, stood beside him, occasionally jotting something on her clipboard.

Finally, Kayla started muttering his condition. Scratches, bruises, shouldn't be alive, blah blah, blah. Yeah, wonderful, I can tell by looking at him.

Calypso sat by me, holding my hand and silent. I wished she would say something. I usually couldn't get her to stop talking. Not that I could blame her. It must have been hard with Atlas being out. And I thought my dad was a jackass.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Captain America slowly walked into the infirmary. He walked over to the end of the bed and looked over Jake. I tried to not notice when he cringed.

"Are you close?" He asked, sounding careful.

"Brothers."

He nodded quietly. Before I could say anything else, Hazel slammed into the room so fast she nearly took off the door. Calypso and I jumped up.

"Thor's back. Get Annabeth. And Percy." She said breathlessly before darting back out the door.

Swiftly obeying, Calypso and I marched towards the door. I motioned for the Captain to follow. Why not?

After picking up Percy and Annabeth, with a few great jokes on the side, the five of us zoomed on over to the border where Chiron, Hazel, Jason, and Thor were in a tight huddle.

"Hope you didn't start the party without us." I said, shoving my way into the circle.

Thor grinned at me. "No Leo. Simply discussing defenses. Though I'm afraid this isn't much of a 'party'. A simple tale."

"Well don't keep us waiting." Said Calypso impatiently.

 _ **Thor**_

 _Half an hour before._

I took off into the air as the heroes piled into the jet. I was about half way there when I was knocked out of the sky by something greater than my weight. Knocked down, I nearly dropped Mjolnir. When I landed and looked around, I saw an axe. A rather large one. Then I was attacked from behind. A coward's attack.

I turned to my attacker, expecting a Greek Titan or traitor. Instead I was faced with two Asgardians. Two I was unfortunately very familiar with.

A huge man with a shaved head and full Asgardian armor. He casually swung his axe around, a sadistic smile on me. In front of him a more petite woman dressed in green armor. Blond hair flowed down her back. Her smirk matched her partner's.

Amora, the Enchantress and Skurge, the Executioner.

I scowled at them. "What foul matter is this? What are two Asgardian traitors doing in Midgard?"

Amora shook her head before smoothly replying, "You couldn't possibly think we wouldn't want to cause trouble, Thor. But, it seems you are thick-headed as usual." She turned to Skurge. "Executioner! Let's make the General proud! Attack!"

 **Leo**

"So you see, it was hardly even a fight. Skurge simply took a few swings and as soon as I started making a dent, they retreated." Thor finished his completely anti-climactic story.

"That doesn't make any sense." Annabeth said. "Why would they just let you go? Asgardians don't run from a fight."

"I thought that was the Spartans." Percy said thoughtfully. Que eye rolling.

Annabeth was right, of course. Why would two Asgardians attack Thor then leave after a minute. Unless…

Machinery detection sense activate! Right away, I spotted something in the big guy's hair. Knowing and not caring that it would look really stupid, I jumped up, managed to grab his hair, and pulled down with all my might. Fumbling a bit, a made a mad grab for the base of Thor's scalp and pulled a little yellow device, probably camouflaged to match Thor's hair.

Thor violently pulled back and spun to face his 'attacker'. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me inspecting the little gadget.

"Camera. It has audio." I said after my inspection.

Calypso sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Didn't you say you were talking over defenses?"

We all shared a look. Guess we needed some new plans.

After double checking Thor, everyone went to do their respective duties. I was about to go with Jason and Calypso to fill in Reyna on our situation, when the Captain came up and asked if we could talk in private.

I glanced over at Calypso, not wanting to leave her. As Thor had told his story, Calypso had grown paler and sicker looking. Being suddenly mortal must have been taking a toll on her. Not that she would ever admit it.

Catching my gaze, she gave me a weak smile and nod. I sent a quick look at Jason to tell him to keep an eye on my Sunshine and walked away with the Captain.

"I don't know if I'll be able to help you."

I looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"If my team goes against you, I'm loyal to them."

Percy swam into my brain before I quickly shoved him away. "Thor's on the team."

"I know. But…" He seemed at a loss for words.

I nodded. "I get it. Trust your gut, Captain."

"Steve. Call me Steve. And my gut is telling me I need to get to the Avengers and get what I came here for."

"Hazel or Nico?"

He blinked at me, surprised. "Both. How did you know?"

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I mentioned before that you were all from the dinosaur times. Where'd you meet?"

"Nico at a concert, Hazel in Alaska. What exactly happened to them? Why are they so young? And Nico is so different."

"Nico was stuck in a hotel that makes time speed up."

"What?!"

"And Hazel died when she was thirteen and was brought back to life by Nico."

He stared at me for a few seconds before saying, "Nico brought her back to life?"

I smirked at his expression. "Yeah. Don't worry, he only did it because he and Hazel are half siblings. Now you know what you came here for. Gonna leave now?"

Steve slowly nodded. "Come with me?"

I snorted. "You're nuts."

"It's not permanent. I think if the Avengers knew the full story, they'd side with you. I'd rather avoid a full on three way war."

Leo considered it, then nodded and grinned. "Fine. But we're doing it my way.

 **That was a lot of dialogue.**

 **THANK YOU for all the support and bursts of inspiration you all are the absolute best!**

 **I want to do this thing, probably on Thursday, where I write as much as I can in one day. Tell me if you want that. If I do it, I'm hoping to fully recover from writer's block.**

 **Tell me what you think! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Tony**

I furiously typed and scrolled through my computer, searching through Leo's past. Bruce sat next to me, going through Leo's online SHIELD file, while Natasha and Clint searched for any matches on Leo's friends, with Jarvis' help.

I had been scouring the internet for over an hour now, and I had found some things that were interesting. Mostly things about Esperanza's death. As far as I could tell, there was no hard proof that Leo had set the fire. Once again, I cursed myself for believing Fury.

Not wanting to read another newspaper article, I glanced over at Bruce. His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion and concentration.

"Find anything?" I asked, desperate for any bit of information about Leo. After a few moments, Bruce realized I was talking to him and snapped himself awake.

"I've just been analyzing Leo's DNA." Bruce replied. Widow and Clint looked over in interest. "Mother is Esperanza Valdez, grandparents, Sammy Valdez Jr. and Maria Stark."

I nodded, relieved. My earlier fears were wrong. Leo was really my nephew.

"What about the father?" Natasha asked.

Bruce hesitated. "Well… That's the weird thing. There _isn't_ a father."

We all paused. "Excuse me?" I asked. "You do know how babies are made, right?"

Bruce scowled at me. "I'm serious. If you sort through the DNA, Leo is missing half. He literally has zero from the father, whoever he is."

"So… alien?" Clint concluded.

I nodded. "Cap and I thought he was Asgardian."

"And his friends?" Tasha asked, gesturing at her work. "Singing the Hulk to sleep? I don't recall any Asgardian character matching that description. Besides, wasn't Thor one of the first Asgardians to come to Earth?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "Well, what else could this be?! I'm open to ideas!" We all exchanged looks.

"Fury." Clint said. "He knows something." Natasha nodded and Bruce shrugged.

"What else is new?" He muttered.

Though I agreed, I didn't say anything. Instead, I said, very helpfully, "What are we supposed to do, waltz up to him and ask what all his secrets are? Yeah, that'll go well."

Clint sighed and shrugged. "I'm just saying. The way he looked at Leo… it was weird."

"Well, I'm already digging-"

 _CRASH, "OW!"_

We all jumped up at the sudden noise.

"Jarvis?" I questioned.

"It seems that Master Leo and Mr. Rogers have landed on the roof, sir."

One second passed before we all bolted towards the elevator.

 **Leo**

Steve was obviously very uncomfortable with Festus. He kept shifting and throwing off my concentration. "Oi, Cappy. I'm not gonna let you fall. Or are you afraid of heights or something?"

I felt his glare and chuckled.

Leaning forward, I closed my eyes and relaxed against Festus. I missed flying on him. With all the new campers, Chiron said it might be "A little much" to come swooping on randomly on a giant metal dragon. It wasn't like Peleus was petite!

"Uhh… Leo?"

"Yep?"

"LEO!"

Did his voice sound fainter?

I bolted up and turned around the best I could, reaching into my tool belt.

A car like thing with the African American pirate from earlier on it was right beside Festus's tail. Steve was sat firmly behind the pirate so that his arms were pinned. His expression screamed, "RUN!"

Pfft. Cause I run.

"Valdez! We need to talk!" The pirate yelled. I rolled my eyes. Cliché much?

"Do we now?" I yelled back. "Can we at least land first?"

Without waiting for an answer, I steered Festus towards Uncle T's tower. We had just landed when Uncle T, Scarylady, Arrowdude, and Dr. Banner raced up to the roof. I frowned, realizing Aunt Pepper wasn't there, and slipped off Festus.

I watched in amusement as Uncle Tony's jaw dropped as he took in Festus. The dragon sniffed the newcomers cautiously, accidently snuffing some smoke in they're faces.

I snorted and called Festus back. Scarylady, I never got her name, was eyeing him up and I would rather not have to put him back together again.

I quirked my eyebrows at them and turned to Mr. Pirate. "That was so rude. Apologize to the Captain, Eyepatch."

He looked at me dryly as Steve wiggled free.

"I meant we needed to talk _alone_." Pirate growled.

"Whatever about, matey?"

He sighed. "Your parents."

I froze. Parents. S. I eyed him up again. Demigod?

I slowly nodded and walked over towards him, ignoring Uncle T's calls. Steve shot me a questioning look before moving to the others, and earning a well-earned slap from Arrowdude.

"I respect you, Valdez. You saved the world. As a demigod, I can see why you'd deserve to be free."

I raised my eyebrows. Okay, demigod. But where the heck was this going?

"But as the director of SHIELD, my duty is to the mortals. Even the super ones." Pirate continued, gesturing to the Avengers.

"What are you getting at, Pirate?"

"Before you had any clue of your father, you committed quite a few crimes. Including murder."

I tightened. "You don't even know what really happened."

He ignored me. "At that point, you were just a regular mortal. The recent stuff, I can pardon. But you'll have to be punished for earlier crimes-"

"Let me stop you right there." I said putting my hands up. I hated getting this agitated, but it was getting more and more difficult to keep it positive. "The worst I've ever done was steal. Yes, my fire burnt down the warehouse the night my mom died. But it was _Gaia_ who provoked me. I was _eight_. And either way, I have enough problems right now. Camp is in danger. So I'll make you a deal. We both survive, then we can discuss my _punishment_. Alright?"

I watched him think it over. Finally he pointed stiffly at me and said, "This isn't over." Then he marched firmly over to the Avengers, who were petting Festus.

"I thought I told you all I didn't want you involved." Pirate continued. I was really getting tired of calling him that.

Scarylady raised an eyebrow. "Sounds personal." Really need to learn her name too.

Pirate simply glared a response. I grinned at her.

"Why yes, lady-who's-name-I-don't-know. It's quite personal. You see, pirate here is…" I turned to him. "Who's your parent?"

He rubbed his eye and sighed. "Nike."

"So that would make you my…" I pulled a bunch of Greek names from my head, trying to find how we were related. "Uh, let's just call us cousins."

Uncle T's eyes widened. "You're related?! But wouldn't that make Fury and I related?"

I snorted. "Your name is Fury?"

"No Stark. We're not related." Fury said.

"So you're a demigod?" Steve asked.

"A what?" Arrowdude cut in.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Do I really have to explain this again?!"

"Oh you'll have to explain something, Valdez." A cold voice cut in.

I froze.

 **I did it! Whew! Who knew school could be so school-like. I'm sorry it's late. I'm gonna try to have updates at least every other week, and pick it up a bit while I get used to school. Love you lots! Thanks for the support! It's what keeps me going! Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

 **Tony**

I jumped at the voice and spun around. I came face to face with some kind of screen containing an angry looking girl. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. If I looked hard enough, this girl looked like Calypso. Except she as pale as a ghost and her face was slightly wrinkled and weary. Her brown locks were turning grey and knotted. I could feel her tiredness through the screen.

After her warning to Leo, she went into a coughing fit, hacking over the side of the bed she was in. Two blonde boys entered the screen and helped her to sit up, worry clear on their faces. I recognized one of them as Will. From the corner of the screen, another white bed with a muscular brown haired boy that looked a bit like an older Leo laid unconscious.

I turned back to Leo, who had totally pale, almost as pale as Calypso. He stared at her in horror. "Sunshine?" he whispered. Then he turned to the boys, "What the Hades happened?!" He yelled angrily.

The blonde boy I didn't recognize sighed, nervously eyeing Leo. "We don't know what happened. One second Calypso was fine, the next, she collapsed. A couple minutes later, she starts coughing up blood, and we get Will over to her as fast as possible. Where are you? Please don't tell me you left camp."

"I'll be right back! I promise!"

Calypso tried to glare at him, but it was weak.

"Will?" Leo questioned, still sounding shaken.

Will held up his clipboard. "As far as I can tell, there hasn't been any poison or potion consumed. Ambrosia and nectar aren't doing anything. I considered Atlas, but there weren't any signs of that. No abduction, no torture. Not like the others." He looked back up at Leo, a grim look in his eyes. "I think it's simple. Her body can't take transforming from a three thousand year old immortal, to a three thousand year old mortal."

 _Did he just say immortal!?_

Taking a look at my teammates, I could tell Natasha, Clint, and Bruce looked confused and irritated as well, in their own spy- scientist kind of way. Steve however, looked a bit concerned. Maybe a little taken back, but concerned. He kept looking over at Leo worriedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out." I yelled. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Leo ignored me. Again. He seemed to do that when it came to his friends. It was annoying. And it wasn't going to happen again.

I grabbed his arm as he began his march towards the bronze dragon he came on- did I mention how awesome that was- and held him in place.

"Time out to you too." I told him. "We're going to have a nice long chat."

Steve put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea." He looked nervously back at the screen. "Leo can't stay out here."

I scowled at him. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Steve scowled back. "You don't understand what's going on here."

"Which is why we need to have a nice long chat!"

"We don't have time for a-"

"STOP!" Leo yelled, pulling his arm back from me. "It's okay, Steve. I'm tired of going back and forth anyway." He turned to the screen. "Jason, you might want to tell Chiron I'm bringing the rest of the Avengers. I'll be there ASAP." He swiped his hand through the screen. Then he turned towards me. "You might want to suit up. I promise I won't short circuit you again." The mischievous smirk was slowly coming back. "Everyone else gets to ride on Festus!" he gestured proudly towards the curled up bronze dragon, who sat up quickly at the sound of his name. _No Fair!_ I called my suit to me.

Bruce put up his hands, nervous. "Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Leo waved his hands dismissively. "Don't be silly, Dr. Banner. It's a great idea!" he turned to Fury. "You coming, eyepatch?"

"Pass." He said dryly.

Leo shrugged. "Your loss." He turned back to Festus. "You don't mind carrying five people, do you boy?"

Festus creaked a response. Leo listened carefully, seeming to understand the dragon perfectly.

"Alright people, that is a yes!" Leo called out. He raced over to the dragon and swung on like he was a horse. He gestured wildly for the others to hurry up. Steve went first, though he seemed a bit reluctant. Eventually, Natasha shrugged and moved over to climb on, Clint ushering Bruce over as well. My suit came and moved around me.

Fury studied us before grumbling to Leo, "I'll be in touch." And moving over to his own way of transportation, and flying off.

Leo turned back to me. "Follow me closely. I'll explain everything on the way."

And he did. Greek gods. And Hephaestus. No wonder Leo was such a genius. And that must have been why Thor knew him. Huh.

By the time he finished he announced we were there. At first I didn't see anything, but when I looked again, a strawberry farm with a rock climbing wall- that had lava pouring down it-, and multiple strange looking buildings appeared.

Leo guided Festus down in front of a large blue house, where a group of teens and a man in a wheelchair sat. After everyone climbed off Festus, the metal dragon flew off. Leo didn't seem worried, so I guessed it was normal.

"Here we go again." A black haired boy grumbled.

Leo acknowledged them with a wave and rushed past them into the house. I made a split second decision and followed him. The teens sent me looks of warning, but didn't try to stop me.

Leo rushed through a door on the first floor. I followed a bit slower taking the time to take in my surrounds. When I finally caught up with my nephew, I found him in the room the screen showed. He was sitting next to a sleeping Calypso, gripping her hand tightly. I looked over the brown haired boy, too. Upon closer inspection, I saw he was covered in cuts, just like Nico.

Leo looked furious. He was looking up at the ceiling, talking quickly in some other language.

"You and Calypso were pretty close, huh." I blurted.

He turned to me, a flash of confusion. "Oh. You didn't figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"Calypso is my girlfriend."

I grimaced and turned back to the sleeping woman. "…Oh."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Canon.**

 **Totally not in English right now.**

 **SO, the reason I haven't been updating is because my computer decided to kick the bucket! I'm not able to get a new one until next year, so I'll try to find another way to update. This is all I have at the moment though.**

 **Will**

I was really worried for Leo. His girlfriend and brother were in the infirmary, and I was completely useless to do anything. Nico was recovering nicely, and we Annabeth's help, they both arranged for campers to keep an eye on the war veterans. Which was why Kayla was staring at my back.

Of course, we knew it wouldn't do much. Jake was taken right from underneath everybody's noses. I looked back over the son of Hephastus. I knew he wasn't going to make it. I had done everything I could. It was simply too late. I didn't know how to tell anyone. I hoped Nico could help with that.

When it came to Calypso, didn't know if I could do anything for her either. She was simply getting older. Nobody ever took it into account that if she got rid of her immortality, she wouldn't be a teenager anymore.

Needless to say, I was a little panicky. That was not good for a doctor. Doctors have to be cool under pressure. However, according to Leo, Atlas was going to do this to every last war veteran. There were around thirty of us from the first war. There were many more in the second war. And I had no clue how to treat them.

I placed back and forth. Think, Will, think! Now is not the time to go clueless. The whole camp is counting on you. Find a cure!

 **Natasha**

I wish I could've known about all this earlier. The Avengers could've helped. Half god or not, I couldn't see how a bunch of teenagers could take on a Titan. It was ridiculous.

I already knew Clint was thinking the same thing, and I wouldn't be surprised if Bruce was on my side. I was surprised Steve was so on board for this.

Or maybe he wasn't. I glanced over at him. He was arguing with Nico. Those two obviously had some background. Them and that girl Hazel. As far as I could tell from the tape, she was the reason Steve went with Leo and his friends. The demigods I guess I could say.

I was still a little peeved by the tape. I hadn't gotten to talk to Leo about it. But I would make sure he got what he deserved. Same side or not.

Speak of the devil, Leo walked out of the house, a pained expression on his face. Tony followed, eyeing Leo with sympathy.

Leo pointed Tony over to myself, Clint, and Bruce, sending him a glare when Tony started protesting. Then he caught Nico's eye and the two of them made their way to the other demigods. Steve came back over to us, frowning.

I turned to him. "What the heck was that?"

Steve shrugged. "I just mentioned Nico's sister and he went ballistic."

Clint sighed. "She meant, why did you betray us?"

"It... wasn't technically betraying, it was just helping the competition."

"Yeah that's so much better."

I narrowed my eyes at the group of demigods while they continued arguing. They were all nestled in a huddle, muttering quietly. Every once and a while a head would shake or nod. I gritted my teeth. Did they want our help or not? They weren't going to get it if they kept excluding us from their plans.

Tony caught my expression and rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Natasha. They're just deciding whether or not they can trust us.

Clint rolled his eyes before sarcastically replying, "Really? Is that all?"

"Cheer up friends!" A booming voice came from behind us. We all turned to see Thor waving at us and grinning like a lunatic. "The lords and ladies of Olympus are kind and trustworthy warriors. They will welcome you with open arms."

"What do you mean 'you'?" Bruce asked, sounding a bit peeved. "Don't you mean us?"

"Is that not what I said?"

Tony nudged me and pointed. I punched him in reply before looking in the direction he was pointing. Don't ever touch me. Ever.

A blonde tough looking girl marched up to us, stopping to study us thoughtfully. I noted she had a knife strapped to her arm, as well as a sword at her side. I immediately felt a sense of danger coming off her. This girl was powerful.

"Take one step out of line not even Apollo would be able to heal you." She spoke firmly, making it clear she didn't trust us. Then she turned and led us into the house, sending Leo a glare on the way in. Leo looked away, uncomfortable, before following her into the house. Soon, when found ourselves in a room with a ping pong table. The demigods settled around the table.

There were 15 present around the table, not counting the Avengers. The centaur, the blonde girl, Will, and Leo stood at the head of the table. On the right side of the table was a boy with black hair, Hazel, a muscular Asian boy, twin boys, a tough girl with stringy hair, a boy with goat legs, and Nico. On the other side there was a petite girl twirling a flower, a girl with feathers braided into her hair, and a blonde boy.

"Welcome Avengers." The centaur called out. "I am Chiron. Please, join us for our meeting." We filled in the remaining spots, with Steve and, for some reason, Tony standing at the head. I sat next to the blonde boy, who looked a bit like Steve. The boy nodded at me.

"Hello demigods."Steve started, sounding a bit uncomfortable. "Some of you know us already, but I'm Steve, this is Tony, that's Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Natasha."

"And I," started the blonde girl, "am Annabeth. You already know Chiron, Leo, and Will. That's Percy, Hazel, Frank, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Grover, and Nico. On your side is Katie, Piper, and Jason. We're all war veterans, so don't treat us like kids."

"That's enough, Annabeth." Chiron cut in. "We aren't here to fight. The Avengers can help us. And you know we need help." Annabeth fumed, glaring at Steve. "Will? Anything to report?"

Will sighed. "I have Kayla working on it now. She's running tests on Jake. So far, we've found no poison in the blood stream or stomach. But it's too late now. I'm afraid Jake isn't going to make it." I didn't know this Jake guy, but the demigods obviously were mad over his death. "We have confirmed that Calypso was definitely not taken by Atlas. This is an immortal problem. Either way, she won't let me really look at her. She keeps yelling at me to worry about Atlas, not her."

"But can you find a cure?" Grover pressed.

"Truth is." Will hesitated looking at us all nervously. "I'm not sure there is a cure."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

 **Annabeth**

I wanted to scream. For the hundredth time in my life, my friends and I were in mortal peril. Now, just what need, a bunch of mortals have decided to play hero for a bunch of 'kids'. I stopped being a kid the day I ran away.

It wasn't like I didn't like mortals. I had my dad, my brothers, even my stepmom. Plus, Rachel was pretty cool. It's just the mortals who think just because I'm 18 and female, I can't take care of myself. The Avengers were even worse. They thought we couldn't take care of ourselves _and_ that they were better than us. Bold thinking, as they were currently in the training camp for some of the best heroes around.

Suffice to say, they were pig headed and newbies. A very bad combination. I didn't care what Leo said. I didn't trust them. That was the decision of wisdom.

Now, not only were we teaming up with said newbies, Will was practically telling everyone at the meeting there was zero hope for victory.

"So that's it?" Percy asked. By the strain of his voice, he was struggling to control his emotions. "No hope, whatsoever."

"No!" Will quickly corrected himself. "No! I meant there isn't a cure I could come up with. It's just too advanced. It's like the time Thalia's tree was poisoned and we couldn't heal it. We need something godly."

"Or someone." I put in, understanding where he was going.

"So you're going to get down on your knees, yell at the sky, and burn cow, hoping the gods will save you." Tony said, snorting.

"No, I don't think that will work this time." Jason put in helpfully. The Avengers looked at him in disbelief.

"Maybe the yelling won't. We know how the gods are. If we want their help, we'll need to impress them somehow."

"And, lucky for us, the god we need is impressed easily. We just need to whip up a good haiku."

Percy grinned. "Oh, you mean him. Are you sure a bad haiku won't work better."

"Who are you guys talking about." Bruce finally cut in, sounding agitated.

"My father. Apollo." Will said.

"You're forgetting something, punks. Apollo was banned from Olympus." Clarisse said. "Last we heard, he's still in Delphi trying and failing to slay Python."

"That's right. He isn't allowed back at Olympus until Python is dead." Katie confirmed.

"A quest then." I demanded. "If we help Lord Apollo slay Python, he will be in our debt. He'll have to fulfill our request to heal the fallen. Then he can return to Olympus in peace. It's our best option."

"Well, yeah." Travis relented. "But Delphi is in Greece. You guys are the best options, and I doubt any of you want to go back there-"

"I'll go."

The entire table turned to Leo. He grinned. "What? YOLT right?"

"YOLT?" Clint asked.

"You only live twice." Leo explained.

"Twice?" Tony asked, incredulous.

"Later." Piper said, sending Leo a glare. "I'll go along to babysit him."

"I'll go too." Grover said. "You need a protector."

"No way is Leo going anywhere without me." Tony called.

"And no way is Tony going anywhere without at least one of us." Natasha said firmly.

I turned to Chiron. I could already see him hesitating. Three man squads were safest. I spoke directly to him. "It should be fine. A five man squad would probably be best. Besides, Piper and Leo would be the only two demigods going. And you know how tricky they are. They'd do well against a sneak like Python."

Chiron thought it over before nodding. "Fine. A quest. To Delphi, to aid Lord Apollo in the slaying of Python. Leo, son of Hephaestus and Piper, daughter of Aphrodite will lead the quest, with Grover Underwood serving as protector and... Um, who else is going and what is your purpose?"

The Avengers looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation before Clint nodded. Tony grinned. "Iron Man as party goer and Hawkeye as party pooper." Steve sighed and sent me an apologetic look.

"Um. Right. In any case, you'll leave tomorrow at sunrise. Seeing as the oracle is currently away, there won't be any prophecy."

"Hallelujah." Percy muttered.

"I'd also like to request another quest. To San Francisco. I wanted to check out the sky. See who's holding it up. I already know the people I want."

Chiron nodded. "Very well my dear. Who would they be?"

"Frank and Natasha."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. Clint seemed a bit uneasy as well. Those two were close. Definitely not lovers, but close.

"I'm there. It'd be a good opportunity to check on New Rome anyway." Frank agreed.

"Why do you want me there?" Natasha asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Everyone's seen you fight before. I know how good you are at martial arts. That teamed up with Frank's strength and my intellect would be very useful, especially if we find Atlas."

Natasha thought it over, before nodding her consent.

"Fine. Both quest groups will leave tomorrow then. I suggest you meet together to discuss strategy. I will call Reyna and tell her of your coming, Annabeth. The rest of you will remain here, ready to head out if needed, or preparing camp for attack. Any questions? Meeting adjourned."

Chiron galloped away, obviously thinking hard, Bruce quickly chased after him, Thor following. Taking Chiron's advice, Leo, Piper, Grover, Tony, and Clint formed a circle on one side of the table. I waved Natasha and Frank over to the other side. The others went to do their respective duties, with only Jason, Percy, and Steve staying, forming their own group.

"Well then? You're team leader." Natasha said, clearly disapproving. "What's the plan."

I shot her a look. "The main issue is getting past Ladon, the guardian dragon. Other than that, nothing should bother us, except maybe a few guards."

"Shouldn't be a problem, especially with Rome backing us up."

"So you basically have absolutely no clue exactly what we're up against?" Natasha interrupted.

I turned to her. "This isn't some random mission where you go in and come out. We can have a plan, but we can't, because we're _demigods_. I'm team leader. If you have a problem with it, leave. I'll find someone else for my team."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

 ** _The Trials of Apollo were AMAZING!_**

 ** _Also, please excuse my extreme procrastination. It'll only get worse from here._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

 **Frank**

I didn't think it was going to be a huge deal teaming up with Natasha and Annabeth. I'm pretty sure I thought wrong. At the moment, the two girls looked ready to take each other out. Funny, when I first saw Natasha one of my first thoughts was Annabeth- red head edition!

"Alright you two, break it up. I came to Camp Half-blood to take a break from babysitting." The two simultaneously turned and glared at me. Yup. Definitely an Annabeth 2.0. "If we're going to get this mission done, we have to get along, okay?"

The two thought for a moment before nodding their hesitant consent, Natasha a tad behind Annabeth. Annabeth sent her one last glare before marching out of the room.

"You guys shouldn't be going on this mission." Natasha told me bluntly.

I blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"You all are just kids. You aren't supposed to be out-"

"Saving the world?" I cut her off. "Too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"About a year ago, there was a prophecy. There was a group trying to destroy the world. The prophecy said that seven demigods were the only hope to save the world."

"And... what happened to these seven?"

"Well, you're looking at one of them."

"What-"

"Annabeth is another. Piper, Jason, Percy, Hazel. And, Leo."

She blinked, surprised. "Leo? And you all survived?"

"Technically no."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The point is, we may look like kids, but we can handle ourselves. Annabeth chose you for our team for a reason. But we are your teammates. We have to work together. Atlas isn't something you can solo."

 **Jason**

Percy, Steve, and I were discussing camp defenses when we heard the yell for help. Everyone that was left in the room ran out of the Big House. We found Chiron carrying an unrecognizable girl towards us. Will and Kayla ran out with a stretcher. The girl was carefully placed on the stretcher and rushed inside. Bruce followed, a pained expression on his face.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

"Our third Atlas victim." Chiron said grimly. "It seems this time the torture was so bad we can't see her face. He's making it worse every time. We'll have to take attendance and see whose missing."

"Don't bother." Piper whispered. We all turned around to where she was standing at the back. "I'd recognize those boots anywhere. That was Lacy." Pipe's favorite sister. I went quickly up to her and wrapped her in a one armed hug. The others, even the Avengers, looked down.

Chiron cantered up to us and placed a hand on Piper's shoulder for a moment before going back inside. "You saw her, Jason. There's no way she has long." I didn't know what else to do than squeeze tighter.

I heard stomping. I looked over to see Percy pounding his way back into the Big House. He nearly broke the door swinging it open and slammed it shut. His fatal flaw must have been going into overdrive. There was no stopping him when he got like that. Nico sighed. "I'll go find Annabeth."

Everyone grumbled something under their breath and went to go do something. Steve was the only one that went back in the Big House. I heard him muttering under his breath. "This is so wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong."

Piper sighed and wiped the tears she had been silently crying. "I better go tell my siblings..."

I nodded. "I'll go with you." She looked up at me gratefully and we began slowly walking towards the Aphrodite cabin. Dinner was soon, so everyone should've been at the cabins. I opened the door and Piper slipped through.

Everyone in the cabin looked up when the door opened, looking a little surprised to see me.

Mitchell stood up from where he was sitting. "What's wrong Piper?" he asked, noticing Piper's tear streaked face first.

"It's Lacy. She was attacked." Gasps and whispers echoed through the cabin. Even Drew plopped down on her bed in shock.

"How is she?" A brave camper yelled out. Piper was choking up and crying again. She shook her head wordlessly. The entire cabin went silent. The silence was only interrupted by the horn signaling dinner. Everyone looked at the door and then at Piper.

"All in favor to skip dinner?" Piper eventually asked. Ever camper raised their hand. Piper nodded and turned to leave. I stopped her.

"I'll tell Chiron. I was planning to go see Percy anyways. You stay here."

Piper nodded and gave me a hug. Then she went over to her bed and pulled out her backpack. She must have been packing for her quest. I frowned, remembering I wouldn't be going with her. At least she had Grover and Leo to help her out. Not that she couldn't take care of herself.

I ran up to Chiron, who was waiting for the absent cabins. Looking, I saw that was Zeus' cabin, Poseidon's cabin, and Aphrodite's cabin. When they saw me coming up, the other campers sent me an annoyed look. They obviously didn't know about Lacy.

I whispered to Chiron that the Aphrodite cabin and I were skipping dinner. Then, after he nodded understanding, I jogged back down the hill towards the Big House. Seems all the counselors were spending more time over there than anywhere else these days.

The first thing I did was visit the infirmary. Leo, Kayla, and Bruce were all running around. That was never a good sign in an infirmary. Leo was tending to Calypso, who seemed to be sleeping. Simple things like fluffing her pillows and brushing her newly grey hair away from her wrinkled face. Leo didn't flinch, something I could admire. If it was Piper lying in that bed- no, I didn't want to think about it. Knowing Leo, he probably blamed himself for Calypso's condition.

The other three were yelling back and forth to each other while hovering over Lacy, every once and while leaning over Jake. I didn't know what they were doing, and I'm not sure I wanted to.

I placed my hand on Leo's shoulder. He gave me a weak smile. It was always hard for me to see Leo, the hyperactive elf, this down. I smiled back and left the infirmary. Where the heck was Percy?

I found him, Will, Annabeth, Steve, and Thor inside the meeting room. They all had serious expressions on their faces. They all jumped when I cleared my throat at the doorway.

"Um... Should I leave?"

Annabeth sighed. "No Jason. We were going to tell you after dinner anyways." She gestured at an empty seat. I sighed and sat down. This wasn't going to be good. Although I doubted it was worse than what I wanted to tell them.

"What's up?"

Steve spoke up. "Will just told us they found what was killing the victims."

"I thought the torture was killing them." I said confused.

"It was," Annabeth agreed. "These things were doing the torturing."

Steve picked up a container next to him and tossed it over to me, myself catching it easily. Annabeth squeaked beside me.

"Steve, please don't throw that around." She said, sounding relieved. I gingerly held the container up. All I could see was a little dot.

"Is that a-"

"Yes. It's a bug. A dwarf blacksmith bug to be exact. According to Thor, it's a bug found in the dwarf's forges. They thrive in the heat."

"So Atlas is taking the victims to some blacksmith?"

Thor shook his head. "Not likely. As far as I am aware, the dwarf blacksmith bug went extinct many years ago. And they were very rare at the time. They were only known to infest dwarves, and they bugs never did anything to them because of their high levels of dark magical energy, like Will says they did to your fellow demigods. That's why Lord Nico wasn't as affected, as a son of Hades."

"And what exactly are they doing to the demigods?" I asked.

"Feeding." Thor answered so simply it almost surprised me.

"Do you know any cure?" Percy asked firmly.

Thor shook his head. "There was never any need for one."

"I wonder how they got the bug." Steve said thoughtfully.

"What I'm more worried about," Percy said, "Is how they're getting the demigods. Aphrodite campers don't separate very often. They stay in groups. How could Atlas have gotten to Lacy?"

"That's why I was looking for you. I might have the answer. And it isn't good." I cut in. The other four all turned their attention to me, faces grim. "The only logical possibility is that there is a traitor in camp."

 **Sorry if my spelling and stuff is worse than usual. I opened all my documents, and literally ever single character is fully underlined red. Every single word. What a great system I have.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Who's ready for a story?**

 **I kept getting emails regarding this story, so I was like, I'm going to surprise everyone and publish like, five chapters in one day. WOO!**

 **I kept everything on a flashdrive. Yeah, you can see where this is going.**

 **MY F***ING FLASHDRIVE BROKE!**

 **Everything was on there. My favorite school assignments, all my story data, etc, etc.**

 **Right now, I'm writing everything again, so bear with me once again.**

 **Thanks for the support! Love ya! R &R -Sylver**

Piper

The next morning Grover, Tony, Clint, and I met at the edge of the woods. Together, Grover and I showed the two mortals the way to bunker nine. Leo had told us to meet him there.

This wasn't just any quest. We had to make it all the way to Greece as fast as possible. The less time it took, the fewer people would be killed. On the Argo 2, it had taken us weeks to reach Athens. This time, we wouldn't have a warship on our side.

We dashed through the woods, careful to make sure Tony and Clint wouldn't get lost. When we reached the bunker, Grover knocked on the cave door.

There was some crashing on the other side before Leo opened the door. There were bags under his eyes, his clothes were grease stained and wrinkled, and some sort of circle contraption was sitting on his head. Solid evidence Leo had just woken up. Despite that, he was grinning and his eyes were sparkling.

He ushered us into the bunker, closing the door behind us. Clint contained his surprise, looking impressed. Tony went full on science geek, gaping while spinning in a circle. He slowly extended his arms, as if he didn't know what he wanted to play with first.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around the bunker. Leo had been busy. Tools were thrown everywhere on his worktable, which was very odd for him. Random contraptions littered the floor. Something that looked like a cat was waddling around the floor.

"Right on time guys!" Leo announced. He tripped his way to his worktable. Buford zipped over to meet him. The magical table had a box like contraption on it. "I'm almost done."

He fiddled with the thing on Buford, putting his complete focus on his work. I sighed and walked over to Festus, who was sitting on his platform. I sat down next to him and scratched under his chin. Grover sat next to me, looking uncomfortable, not used to the environment.

I watched Leo and sighed. I really knew nothing mechanically, so I was totally useless when Leo was in his trance. Tony, on the other hand, seemed to realize what the thing was right away. He gasped in amazement, eyes twinkling. He danced around Buford and Leo, muttering happily under his breath.

Clint seemed as clueless as Grover and I, focusing on the completed obviously amazing inventions. He took in the jumbotron (made by Leo), the intricate train track (by Leo), the prototype cell phones (also by Leo), and the numerous other inventions made by Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus kids.

Leo suddenly jumped up a few minutes later, a triumphant look pasted on his face. Tony hopped up and down behind him. They dashed together towards us. Leo climbed up on Festus' neck and opened his control panel. He took the thing off Buford and looked over at us.

"Okay! Clear the area."

I raised my eyebrows but didn't question him. Tony, Clint, Grover, and I pressed ourselves against the far wall. Leo made sure we were all a safe distance away, pulled a screwdriver from his belt, and began installing the device.

Leo suddenly gave a shout of victory. Festus' eyes turned from red to green and glowed. Leo closed his maintenance hatch and jogged over to us. We all watched in awe as Festus expanded and shifted.

"Oh sweet gods." Tony squeaked next to me when everything was finished moving.

Festus had transformed into a full ship. It was about three quarters the size of Argo 2, and was a shiny gold, most likely made of imperial gold. Festus was the figurehead, but this time instead of sails, an expanded version of his wings were on each side of the ship. "Festus" was painted elegantly in red on the hull.

Leo rubbed his hands together on giggled. He stepped in front of us all. "Say it. Who's a genius?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I am." Tony replied automatically, awe still evident in his voice.

"When did you do all this?" Grover asked.

Leo shrugged. "Eh. Been working on it in bits and pieces. Figured it'd be good to use for this quest." He spun on his heel and gestured wildly. "Come on already! Come aboard!"

Tony practically skipped up behind him. The rest of followed eagerly.

We climbed up the ladder to the deck. The design itself was just like a smaller version of the Argo 2. It brought back lots of good memories. "Leo…" I whispered.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, I modeled it after the Argo 2. There aren't any stables, the steering i s different, and there are fewer cabins, but otherwise it's exactly the same."

I blinked at him. "You changed the steering system?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna teach you and Uncle T how to drive. It's way easier now. Just in case."

Tony looked like he was about to die from happiness. He looked as if he wanted to look at the controls at that very moment, but then Leo gestured for us to follow him again.

He led us downstairs to the cabins. A sign with our names were written on each. I opened my door as Leo explained the cabins' magic. Sure enough, my cabin was just like the one on Argo 2.

We continued on past the engine room into the mess hall. It probably was the biggest difference. The kitchen area was the same, but the dining table was circular instead of rectangular, ridding us of the problem of the 'leader chair'. The walls no longer were magical images of Camp Half-Blood, but instead a simple cream color with red trim. Pictures of demigods from both camps, including the seven, hung on the wall.

Clint and Tony stared wide eyed at Leo as he explained the refillable dishes as I admired the new decor. Grover, who had also seen the Argo 2, fingered a picture of him, Annabeth, and Percy. I understood how he felt. There wasn't anything more nostalgic than seeing your original threesome group.

"That's it!" Tony blurted out. "When this is over, you're showing me how to modify the quinjets."

Leo laughed. "You likey?"

"Heck yeah I do!"

"Yo, Leo." Clint interrupted before they could full on geek out. "Is there a weapons system or something I can man."

"I'm so glad you asked." Leo said evilly. "It's time to get this quest moving! The weapon's system is in with the steering. Pipes, you should come too. I'll teach you to drive. We'll take off as soon as I get up there." He spun around and marched out the room shouting, "Look out sky! Supreme Commander Valdez is back!"


End file.
